When the Moon meets the Star
by Princess Silverstar
Summary: Who is this who has waken me from my slumber? That I may be the firstborn of all elements…'  Usagi has a twin! How is she in this mess! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Tsukinos

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own Sailor Moon…but Hikari is mine!

**Summary:** Who is this who has waken me from my slumber? That I may be the firstborn of all elements…?

**Brief intro:**The Tsukinos have been blessed with three children. The older two are twin girls and the youngest is a boy. Their names are Hikari (being the eldest), Usagi (the younger twin) and Shingo.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Tsukinos**

"Usagi" A girl of fourteen years old poked her sleeping sister on the waist. The sleeping girl mumbled in her sleep and squirmed away the finger that assaulted her waist.

"Usagi, wake up already. It's 8a.m., we're going to be late."

Immediately, the sleeping girl shot up from her bed and rushed into the bathroom, leaving a giggling blonde on the bed. There was a knock on the door and it creaked open, revealing a young boy.

"Has Baka Usagi wake up, Hikari?" the boy asked. That would be their brother and the also youngest member of the Tsukino – Shingo.

Hikari nodded and started to reprimand him in a gentle yet amused voice, "Who says you are allowed to call your sister names?"

He shrugged, "She is a baka" and closed the door.

Usagi and Shingo had always argued. He would call her baka and she would call him gaki. But he'll never admit how much he loves his sister, although it is very obvious. He just enjoyed torturing her too much!

Hikari stood up from Usagi's bed and knocked at the bathroom door. "Usagi, I'll be waiting downstairs, ne?"

A muffled 'hai' could be heard from the other side of the door. With that, she exited the room and joined the rest of the family in the dining hall.

**At the dining hall**

Hikari took her seat after greeting her parents good morning, at the second seat on her father's left which is next to her mother's.

"So, Usa is awake, I assume?" her father asked.

She smiled and gave a nod. Tsukino Kenji looked at his eldest daughter in amazement. His youngest daughter is a deep sleeper and they had always have trouble waking her up. But it seems like Hikari, his eldest, is the only person who can wake Usagi easily. He always thought that it's a twin connection thing.

"It's pretty easy to wake her up actually. I told her tha-"

There was a familiar drumming noise of someone running down the stairs and a whoosh of air and another then the front door banged shut (not loudly, of course)

"-that it's already 8a.m." Hikari finished.

"And just when you thought she got use to the trick." Hikari mused, chuckling at her sister.

'Hikari had always used the same trick on her to wake her up, but it seem like Usa never really learn it. I wonder why? But always within 5 minutes, Usa would wake up and without a fuss with Hikari.'

"Ka-chan!"

'Maybe not' Kenji corrected in his mind.

* * *

Usagi had realised that she had been tricked and walked back into the dining room and was now glaring at her sister. Usagi walked to her seat which was opposite of Hikari. She was practically shooting daggers at Hikari, but Hikari seems unfazed by her glares as she smiled innocently at Usagi. Shingo was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

She glared at Hikari more when all of a sudden she burst out laughing. The whole family thought that she had gone mad! Her father looked at her with worry. Her mother and her brother are shocked by the sudden outburst. Hikari just simply smiled wider and continue eating her breakfast. It's just not possible to get mad at her!

Soon, Usagi calmed down and she too dig into her breakfast. The rest of the breakfast time is eaten rather peacefully. **(A/N: With Shingo and Usagi in the same room…it can never be too quiet.)

* * *

**

After breakfast, they bid goodbye to their parents and walked to school. Since Hikari is always there to wake Usagi and travelled to school together, she don't normally go to school late, except…for sometimes if Hikari overslept or fallen ill. So, Usagi don't normally get detention for being late.

Among the schools in and nearby district, the twins are famous. Having beautiful impossible long hair, clear and expressive blue eyes and smiles that make winter melt and spring to bud. Smiles that make people's heart to warm.

Both being voted in the Top 10 Most Gorgeous Girls of Juuban District & of Tokyo. No one knew where these votes came from. But they are popular among the schools all over Juuban, Tokyo. Go figure.

The girls are always together in school. They mixed with the same clique of friends and do almost everything together. Though they are identical twins and are very much alike, it is also easy to tell them apart.

Usagi loves to tie her hair up into two palm size buns on either side of her head. Her eyes are crystal blue eyes that are able to express cheerfulness and innocence and is most of the time the noisier one.

Hikari also has very long hair. The same shade of gold that cascade down her back. She prefers a simple ponytail or French braid if she ever ties her hair. Her eyes are just as clear and just as expressive as her sister's. But people tend to stay away from her if she ever gets angry, like I said, if their smile can drive away cold, a frown can invite them. A scorn can very well order a blizzard. As her sister is a cheerful person, so is she. But she always seems so out to reach, at least to the guys who are interested in her.

Both of the girls have a list of guys who are after them. Some has given up; some are trying out for a rebound on either sisters and failed miserably. Hikari's protective nature over her sister, usually make people, especially those boys, to think twice. To their close friends, Hikari seem to have psychic abilities, but she insists that she merely observe.

* * *

"Hey, wanna go to the Crown Arcade after school?" Usagi asked Hikari during recess.

"The arcade you talked about?" Hikari asked.

Usagi nodded.

"Sure" Hikari agreed.

Usagi had been visiting the said arcade for about two years now and had gushed about an incredible nice and handsome oniisan who works there. And earlier this year, she had been complaining about a jerk whose life mission is to make her life miserable. That jerk had earned her interest to 'investigate'.

It's odd really since her sister has never hold any grudges against anybody. So, what's so different about him?

* * *

Sorry guys, to those of you who are waiting for the story. Sorry for not updating for ages! I had been busy with studies & some personal issues so much so that I've forgotten about the story.

Since my document has been cancelled, I had to register a new one, so sorry for the inconveniences. In this story, I have made some new but minor amendments from the first chapter onwards, so don't have to worry about the changes too much.

**Princess Silverstar**


	2. Chapter 2: She bloody tricked me!

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 2: She bloody tricked me! **

**-Crown Princess Arcade- **

The bell rang indicating an arrival of a customer. A man with sandy blonde hair who was cleaning the bar behind the counter greeted.

"Welcome- Ah, Usagi-chan" he greeted with a wide smile.

The girl looked at him questioningly but did not reply him. Another deep voice spoke from a table not far from the counter.

"Has the Odango Atama arrived?"

The girl raised her brow but still said nothing. She then noticed that the man who called her Odango Atama had rich dark hair. His head was buried in the newspaper, so she did not see his face. And neither did he see her.

'So, the blonde must be Furuhata Motoki and that must be the infamous Mamoru-baka she spoke of' she said in her mind.

'Hmm…' she thought silently and an idea came to her.

Motoki saw that she was acting strangely and she didn't have her odangoes. He came out from behind the counter and approached her.

"Daijoubu desuka" he asked.

She jumped a little because she did not notice him coming. She smiled up at him to show that she's okay.

'Weird' Motoki thought.

He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little and then asked.

"What did you d-" he was cut off by her hand that suddenly clasps his mouth and a finger from her other hand indicating him to not say anything. Her lips curled upwards mischievously.

"Hikari?" he whispered her name once he realized that 'Usagi' was not acting Usagi. He remembered that Usagi had mentioned some things of her twin sister last month.

Her playful smile grew wider that tells him he's right. His eyes grew wider in surprise. She nudged her head towards Mamoru and saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and said to him in a very Usagi-ish way which was surprisingly alike. Well, they are twin after all.

"Motoki-niichan, may I have the usual please?" She winked to tell him to play along.

Curious, he did as she asked. She beamed with excitement and walked towards Mamoru's table and sat across him.

Mamoru who had his head stuck in the papers did not notice anything weird going on with the two. He did however hear her order her usual and noted that she was sitting across him. He began his usual routine to tease her.

"You better watch your weight consuming all those junk, Odango" he said.

"Maybe, but in case you haven't notice, I never grow fat with the amount of food I take in, baka" she replied trying to sound like her sister.

"Metabolism don't stay high forever, h – ditz" he quickly corrected his words. He'd nearly give himself by calling her honey.

You see the truth about Mamoru is that he loves her but he never wanted to show that. He'll never admit he love her.

"Well, ditz is not a new nickname I have in mind, but as long as it's not Odango Atama" she said lightly.

Mamoru snort a little behind his paper, "Too bad…you're hair is too meatball to be called anything but that."

"That's the point, jerk" she said with a grin, waiting for him to put down his paper.

As expected, he dropped his hands holding the paper and look at her. His eyes widen when he saw her hair, he jumped out of his seat and roared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR!" His voice boomed.

The entire population stopped whatever they were doing and stared at them. "Sorry" he said to the crowd and cough embarrassed at his sudden outburst. He glared at her giggling form.

Hikari/Usagi was of course surprised by his tone, but she recovered quickly. She couldn't help but feel amused by his reaction. She giggled and closed her mouth with her hand, trying hard to stifle her laugh. She cleared her throat when he glared at her, not that it affected her.

"I cut it" she said sounding casual.

Mamoru looked at her horrified. It was impossible that his Usako would ever cut her hair. She would rather chop off her head than her hair…right?

Seeing his reaction, she narrowed her eyes, "Why do you care? It's not like I needed your permission to cut it" she said.

Motoki smirked at his friend and his unusual outburst. He carried her orders to their table and sat her food on the table.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Motoki, did you notice anything different about her?" Mamoru asked him faintly.

"You mean, other than her new hairstyle?" Motoki asked him with a raised brow. "No" he said quickly and turned to the blonde hair girl and began conversing with her.

"So, how's school today?" He asked her.

"Good, I suppose" she said as she sipped on her chocolate milkshake.They began talking, totally ignoring Mamoru, hinting him but yet not giving anything away. The point is they just want to confuse him.

"What are you two playing at?" he interrupted them.

They both stared at him and said, "Nothing" in unison.

"We're talking, not playing" Motoki said cheekily.

Just then the entrance bell rang again. They turned to look at the entrance. A familiar odangoed hair girl walked in with two other girls and looked around for something or someone while the two girls chatted and giggled behind her.

Hikari smiled when she saw her sister. Motoki saw it was Usagi and grinned. He cast a sideway glance at the look alike next to him whose eyes said 'game over'. They looked at Mamoru to see his reaction. He looked like he has seen a ghost and confused as hell.

"Usagi-chan, over here!" Motoki called out to her.

Usagi heard someone called her as saw that it was Motoki. Her sister was there as well…and to her dismay, The Jerk. She pointed to her friends to a table at a corner, near the entrance.

'But what's with that look!' she said as she walked to them.

"Konnichiwa, Motoki-niichan" she greeted with a smile.

"I see you've met my sister"

"Hai, she's rather hard to miss seeing that you are identical twins" Motoki said.

"You have a twin!" This time it was Mamoru who asked.

"Yea, so?" she said.

He glared at Hikari who was flashing an amused look. He then realised that he was tricked! Hikari saw that he has caught on. She looked outside the window and continued to sip on her milkshake.

Usagi saw this and was quite amused, "Ka-chan, we're sitting there"

'Ka-chan' is Usagi's nickname for Hikari. Hikari normally calls her 'Sa-chan' or 'Sa-Sa'.

Hikari nodded and moved her things over.

"Ja ne" she said with a smile to Mamoru who glared at her in return as to say 'thanks for the heart attack', but in his eyes held no grudges.

Once seated at their table, Motoki came to take their orders. The girls ordered their food and Hikari just order another milkshake for Usagi since she drank hers. When Motoki left their table, Usagi pulled her sister to face her.

"What did you do to him?" she asked eagerly, wanting to know the details of what happened.

Hikari shrugged, "Nothing much. I walked in and Motoki-san called me by your name. Then he called me Odango Atama. I realised who they were and an idea struck me to make your baka-

"He's not mine" Usagi hissed.

Hikari ignored her and continued "-confused as hell, but Motoki-san almost blew my cover because I don't have your hairstyle. I made him quiet and he sort of figure out who I was probably because I was acting so unlike you. Did you tell him about me?" 

Usagi nodded.

"I see, no wonder he is so cool about this, anyway, I convinced him to not mention anything yet. I ordered your usual and sat across him._ He_ didn't notice anything since he is too deep into his newspapers. We talked a little until I finally talked him out of his papers." Hikari giggled as she remembered his ourburst.

"You should've seen his face when he saw your face without your odangoes, Usagi" Motoki came with their orders and sat next to Hikari.

"It was hilarious" Motoki and Hikari laughed.

"Later on, you came in with your friends and then we stopped." Motoki finished the story.

"That's why he was glaring at me" Hikari said.

Usagi raised her eyebrow at her sister and Motoki. 'Wow, these two bonded fast'

"Too bad I couldn't see it" she mused.

"We're still here, you know" One of the girls who came in with Usagi said.

"You're not jealous about our sister bond, are you?" Usagi teased the girl with copper red hair.

"Excuse me" Motoki said as saw some customers needed attendance.

The girl rolled her eyes at them and then asked, "Is that your victim?" She nodded towards Mamoru.

Hikari grinned.

"He's hot."

Usagi choked on swallowing her drink and started to cough violently. Hikari pet her back as she gasped for breath.

"That…is not…hot." Usagi said, still gasping for breath.

"That…is the biggest…jerk…that ever walked on the Earth" she said.

"Jerk? He don't seem that kinda guy to me…" the red head said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Kana–chan" Usagi said after she oriented her breathing.

**-Meanwhile, at the bar counter-**

"Odango has a twin!" Mamoru asked Motoki in a whisper.

"So?" Motoki shrugged.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Mamoru asked again.

"I did tell you she has a sister and a brother" Motoki said shaking his head.

"You did, but you didn't tell me that she has a twin!" he said.

"I didn't know about her twin until last month, okay?" Motoki told him as a matter of fact.�"And I just met her today"

Mamoru gaped at him with disbelieve. "You just met the girl today and became partners in crime!"

"Partners in prank" Motoki corrected him.

Mamoru glared at Motoki. If looks can kill, Motoki would far be dead.

"Oh, come on. Can't you take a little prank? No one got seriously hurt." Motoki said as he reached out his hand.

Mamoru glared at him for a little while longer. He sighed defeated and then took hold of Motoki's hand and did their handshake.

"Look, I gotta go now" Mamoru said, reaching into his pocket and pulled the money to pay for his bill. He went back to his table and gathered his things.

As he walked out of the arcade, he looked at Hikari who caught his eyes and smiled. "See you later, Tsukino-san" he said as he pass to girls and he couldn't help himself and said, "See ya, Odango!"

"Jerk!" Usagi shouted after him. "See what I mean" she wailed at her sister.

Hikari raised her eyebrow and looked to Motoki who chuckled and shook his head. She pets her sister on the shoulder as she silently told Mamoru, _'Dimwit'_.

* * *

Well, the same story with a **_wee bit_** of changes & not changes on the story line.

**Princess Silverstar.**

�


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting of The Sun

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The meeting of The Sun**

Usagi and Hikari were walking home since it was getting late. They always take the route through the park during the evening. The scene was breathtaking during sunset. They had always loved the park since little and used to have a picnic there.

It was peaceful as usual and it was what they love about this place. The scene was magical. The sun is almost setting now. The orange globe giving its last shed of light before sinking into the next horizon, the lake beneath it reflects its glory. The soft breeze caressing the trees, grass and flowers as if singing its lullaby to the inhabitants of the park. Birds returning to their nest and butterflies dance their final dance of the day.

There was a sudden rush of wind and an inhuman cry rang through the park, breaking its mesmerising effect. The girls broke abruptly from their peaceful thoughts and turn around where the source of the cry came from. But there was nothing, no one was there. Worry and fear grip them and they quickly ran to the direction they were heading to. As they ran they turn their head back ahead of them and skid to a stop.

Between them and the exit ahead of them, stood a slender creature in green and five yellow petals around its head. It has a huge smiling face and it was dancing, stepping side by side. Anyone would have thought that it looks like someone dressing in a costume if it stood in a public place, but something about its smile that makes the girls, especially Hikari, felt otherwise.

Breathing hard from the running and the bad vibe running down their spine, Usagi seem to have calm down a little. But Hikari, being the more alert one, continue watching its every move. Then, its smiling face broke into an evil, wicked grin. Vines shot out of its back lashed out to the girls.

Hikari grabbed her sister, pulling her down to avoid the vines from trying to grab hold of their necks. She then pulled her sister back into the direction they had been running from. They heard another scream from the creature and they screamed when they felt that they were hoisted up into the air. But curiously it doesn't hurt, instead they felt safe.

They dare not open their eyes until the rush of wind subside. They peek open their eyes and saw the sky. They relaxed and open their eyes to take in the full scene. They were on a building, but how did they get up here?

They stepped around the roof and Usagi decides to release her klutz attack by tripping on a pipe that was embedded into the cement.

"Itta..." Usagi whine a little, rubbing her sore hands and legs.

"Smooth move, ballerina" Hikari teased.

Childishly, Usagi stuck out her tongue that made Hikari laugh. Then, Usagi paled when she realised they were not alone. Hikari noticed it and abruptly turn around.

A man dressed in beige medieval armour embodied with gold and a cape of pure gold flowed caressingly with the wind. He had a sword with beige handle and golden sheath strapped to his side. He has blonde golden hair and golden eyes.

They saw that he had strong and handsome features and a face that reflects the glory of the sun. Not that his head was shining like the portraits of the saints, but it was his aura that made him look fierce but yet warm…like the sun. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at the girls and was smiling warmly on them.

"Are you girls alright?" his muscular voice spoke.

"Y-yes, thank you" Usagi stuttered in awe.

He removed his gaze from Usagi and looked at Hikari. Golden clashed with blue. The familiarity of his eyes startled her.

'I know him!' Hikari's eyes widen 'But who is he? Where have I seen him before?'

As if reading her mind, he introduced himself, "I am Sol–Apollos of the Sun Kingdom" He gave a bow. Hikari's mind was somehow in confusion. Lost. But of what reason? She blurted out the first question that comes to her mind.

"What just happened back there?" She asked.

He gave her a sad smile and said, "Pardon me for I cannot disclose this information to you just yet, princess…" As he said this he began to fade. "I must go, now that you are out of harm's way…" and he faded out of sight.

"Ka-chan!" Usagi called out and ran to her sister. Hikari fell to the ground as her legs couldn't support her weight. Her spinning head was starting to clear a little as she took deep breath. Her brain tingling as new rush of air filled her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked worried.

Hikari nodded.

"What was that all about?" Hikari thought out loud.

"Beats me…" Usagi shrugged and then giggled "But he seems interested in you" Usagi teased.

"Did not!" Hikari said her face turning a shade of red.

"Did too" Usagi said clearly enjoying a blushing Hikari.

"Did not!"

"Did too" 

"Did not! But Chiba-san is clearly in love with you." Hikari shot back with a smirk.

"Did too…WHAT!" Usagi yelled "DID NOT!" The wheels have turned and it was Usagi's turn to blush. "Let's go home" She said quickly changing the subject.

They collected their bags and looked around for a ladder to climb down. Hikari couldn't help but giggle inwardly. They found the ladder and climbed down. When they reached the ground, Hikari whispered "Did too" and ran home for it.

"DID NOT!" Usagi started chasing Hikari home.

* * *

**Later that night**

'A youma attack' Usagi thought 'Don't it happened only in comics and fiction stories?' She flopped onto her bed, thinking of today's encounter.

"It does happen in real life you know?" a voice said.

"What?" Usagi said. Shocked by a voice answers back, Usagi jumped onto a sitting position on her bed when she heard the voice. She looked around her room and found only one thing unusual in her room–a cat. A black cat. She stared at the cat for a long time, sitting on a coffee table in the centre of her room.

The cat opened its mouth and said, "Hello" the same voice that spoke.

_Flop!_ One too many shock for today. Usagi had fainted on her bed.

* * *

Chapter 3 is out! What do you guys think? Read and review your opinion, ne? Next on When the Moon meets the Star: The Bishoujo Senshi – Sailor Moon. Enjoy…! 

**Princess Silverstar**


	4. Chapter 4: Bishoujo SenshiSailor Moon

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bishoujo Senshi – Sailor Moon**

The next morning, Usagi blinked open her eyes, a very unfamiliar experience for her indeed. The blue sky outside her window is still rather dark, so she turned to her alarm clock on her bedside cabinet.

_'6.15'_ she read from it.

_'6.15!'_ she sat up from her bed, clutching on her alarm clock, reading the time again and again.

_'What?'_ She thought disbelievingly.

Just then, something unfamiliar caught her eyes. Sitting on her bedside cabinet was a broach and a letter. She got out of bed and freshen herself before coming back to it. She lifted the broach to take the letter and a sudden warm sensation surge through her hand. She looked at it for a moment before she pulled out the letter. She opened it and saw graceful writings, she began to read it as she switch on the bedside lamp.

_Greetings to you, I suppose you were not quite ready yesterday since you fell unconscious before I manage introduce myself. I'm Luna and I have been searching for the guardians of my mistress. I had been keeping a close watch on you for some time and I have reasons to believe that you are one of the guardians I was searching for. You may not believe a thing I said, but do keep the broach within your reach. It is a transformation device that will be able to help you in times of peril._

_Luna._

_'Luna…Why does the name sound familiar?'_ Usagi felt a tug in her heart.

Her bedroom door opened softly and she turned to her visitor. It was her sister. Hikari looked stunned at first but quickly recovered.

"I thought you were still asleep"

"I woke up not long ago and couldn't fall asleep anymore" she said casually. "Ka–chan, does the name Luna remind you of anyone?"

"Not unless it's the Moon you are talking about. Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I'll go get ready" she said brushing off this matter.

"See ya" Hikari said and closed the door.

Usagi moved around her room as usual this time without rushing. She gave herself the last check in the mirror. The broach she left on the cabinet gleamed softly in the background. She turned around and looked at it hesitantly, contemplating for a while.

_'Heck, it's only a broach!'_ she dived at it and fastens it on her uniform.

"There!" she breathed out. She went down to join her family for breakfast.

**One month later…**

There was no more weird encounter with youmas and the man who introduce himself as a sun knight, Sol – Apollos. Hikari who do not have the habit of gaming, has often visit the Crown Princess Arcade with Usagi to hang out with Motoki and others. In those weeks, they bonded like old friends.

After school, the twins would go to the arcade. There they would meet Motoki who worked there and to Usagi's dismay, Chiba Mamoru. To avoid unnecessary arguments with the baka, she would normally give her order to Motoki and talk a little with him until he interrupts. She would completely ignore him and strode off to the games.

"Toki–kun, don't you think he should stop antagonising Sa–sa? He'll be crushed by her fan club if he keep this on" Hikari said to Motoki.

"Well, yeah…but then again, maybe not" Motoki said with a wiry smile.

"Why not?" Hikari asked although she already knew why.

"Because, dear sister, our friend here also has a legion of girls on his tail and if they both do keep this on, there might be a World War III" Motoki said grinning.

"What a surprise?" Hikari said with feign surprise.

"What in the world are the both of you babbling on about?" Mamoru said annoyed that they are talking about him as if he isn't there.

Well you see, Mamoru is one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole of Japan. He is what you can say the ideal prince of every girls dreams. He is tall, lean, slim and handsome, great posture, sexy muscular body. Although he wore clothes that cover most of his flesh but the movement of his muscles rippled through the way he moves and the way he compose himself. Everyway he moves, the elegance he brings could pass him as a royal. But…for some reason he acted most un–gentleman–like with a certain blonde. Similar to the twins, he acknowledged none of that.

Hikari rolled her eyes at Mamoru and demanded, "What is wrong with the both of you?" She and Motoki looked at him, expecting an answer.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"You and Sa–sa… What's with the both of you? Why are you always picking a fight with her?" Hikari asked agitated.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Hikari" Mamoru said and quickly turned away as lifted his cup of coffee to his face to hide the blush climbing into his face and started kicking himself inwardly.

_'Like I wanted that!'_ he inwardly scolded himself. _'I could never start a decent conversation with her. Why is that?'_

The two blondes smile mischievously at each other when they saw the tinge of pink he was trying to hide. But unfortunately he couldn't hide the pink that climbed up his ears, turning slightly red. Both thought of the same thing.

_'Thought so'_

"Just because of that stupid test paper she threw at you" Hikari said exasperatedly. "You can't blame her, you know? How could you expect the poor girl to concentrate when she was heartbroken?" She said sadly.

Both Motoki and Mamoru's eyes widen at the mention of heartbroken.

"Heartbroken?" They repeated.

"Yeah" she sighed. "But personally I think she is better off without that dumb ass" she said distastefully.

"What?" Mamoru said with a mixture of disbelieve and slight venom in his voice.

"But it's all in the past" Hikari�chirped and stole a wink at Motoki to tell him that it wasn't true. Motoki saw it, he relaxed and continue to play along.

_'If I'd ever find out, who is that bastard I'll--I'll-'_ Mamoru threatened silently.

"Back to the current subject, what's your problem with her?" Hikari said with an almost tiring sigh.

"Wha – Why do you insist it's my problem?" Mamoru defended.

"Because... I know my sister" Hikari rolled her eyes at him. "She prefers friends than enemies **no matter** who they are" she said. 

Not knowing how to answer them, he lifted his cup again�and took a sip of his coffee, turning away from them attempting to avoid their staring daggers.

Motoki flicked Mamoru's ear and said, "If you like the girl, you don't have too say it out loud, you know" Mamoru choked on his coffee and coughed uncontrollably. Hikari couldn't help but giggled at his reaction and pet him on his back.

"What?" he said after a fit of coughing.

"Tell her how you feel by actions" Motoki said.

"Says who?" Hikari objected.

"Action speaks louder than words, babe" Motoki said, earning a smack on the head from Hikari.

"I'm not your babe!" she retorted.

"See…" Motoki said cheekily at her.

"Fine, you win" she said sulkily but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Words can be misunderstood, my friend. Plus, the both of you always ended up in verbal violence. Obviously, words do not work in your case." Motoki said.

"Like words don't" Hikari said. "But that would be true in your case"

"What am I to do?" Mamoru said.

True, he had never wanted start an argument with Usagi but he gets so nervous when she is near. He feels like such a dork with her. Why? He never had any trouble talking to girls. Why her? He's desperate.

Hikari laughed. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. I know my sister." She explained when she caught his confused look.

"If you're worrying that she hates you, then don't. She doesn't have any 'hate genes' in her. She can never bring herself to hate a person. She did, however, wail a lot, complaining about you, complaining how you're such an egoistic pompous jerk and the world's most ultimate baka…"

She stole a look at him. He winced at the insult she recited to him and was inwardly rejoicing at it. "…but I can tell she doesn't hate you that much" she finished quickly.

"That much…? That's it. She hates me." He threw his hand up in defeat.

Hikari laughed again, her voice sounds melodious, like bells.

'Like Usako's' Mamoru thought. They are twins, are they not? Her laugh made Mamoru smile despite himself.

"Oh, come on, Mamoru. Just be gentle with her. Lay low with the teasing until you both know each other better. Remember little things about her. Girls would appreciate that 'cause most guys suck at that. Talk to her like she's any other girls…"

"You mean like those who cling onto a guy like there is no tomorrow?" Mamoru said with a little teasing challenge.

"Why Mamoru-kun, I never know you like girls of that sort?" Hikari said with a little drama.

"Are you saying that your sister's like that?" He said playfully.

"Mmm…I don't know. What do you think?" Hikari said.

A loud wail broke their exchange and caused everyone to turn around to see a blonde girl staring at the Sailor V game with watery eyes.

"Ah…why now…?" Usagi wailed. "And I've come so far…" Usagi sigh defeatedly and then stood up and walked into the toilet. 

Everybody sweat dropped and some turned back to their own business and some (mostly boys) continued to watch her, exchanging whispers among themselves. Hikari ignored her while Motoki smile at his little 'sister's' act. Mamoru…do I even need to describe him? He is head over heels in love with her.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…………!" A terrified scream rang through the streets.

Everyone turn towards the scream. Their faces turned from curiosity when they see terrified people yelling 'Run' 'Help' 'Save yourselves' or whatever running away from the direction of the scream.

A wolf like creature came pouncing on anybody within its reach. Someone in the arcade screamed, and then there was chaos as everybody determined to run from the place.

Motoki climbed onto the bar and shouted on top of the voices, "Everybody, calm down!" He quickly ran to the backdoor exit and opened it and he proceeded and told them to exit orderly with Mamoru and Hikari assisting him behind to crowd.

* * *

"Usagi-chan" someone called out.

"Ara…" Usagi looked around when she heard her name being called.

"Usagi-chan!" A voice called below her.

Usagi looked down and saw a cat looking up at her with a serious face.

'Are cats capable of expressions?' She asked herself.

The cat took a huge leap onto the sink, looked straight at her. "I have not much time to explain, evil is acting" it spoke. Wait, it spoke.

"AAAHHH…!" Usagi screamed out and put distance between the cat and her.

"Wait!" The cat said.

Usagi stopped and looked at it.

"Please, I mean no harm." The cat said in a more soothing voice.

"I'm Luna"

_'Luna?'_ Usagi thought at the familiarity of the name.

Just then, there was muffled chaos outside the washroom.

"I'm glad you still have the broach I gave you" Luna said. "To activate it shout 'Moon Prism Power, Makeup.'"

"What?"

"Do it!" Luna hissed.

Usagi squeaked but did as told.

"Moon Prism Power…Makeup!" Usagi shouted.

She gasped at the new surge power that flowed into her, from her body to her arms then to her legs, it rise up to her neck and her head. It felt warm. When she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror and saw someone new in her place.

"Sugoi" Usagi said with admiration.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna called from the door.

* * *

Once again I have made a slight amendment in this chapter as well but nothing much has change.

Princess Silverstar. 

�


	5. Chapter 5: My Knight in Tuxedo Armour

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine! **

**Chapter 5: My Knight in Tuxedo Armour**

While guiding a terrified crowd out to safety, Mamoru could feel that his insides burn, causing great pain around his ribs and he was losing consciousness.

"Where's Usagi?" he heard Hikari's voice asking no one in particular.

He looked around and found that the younger twin had indeed been missing.

_'She must still be in the arcade!'_ They both realised and ran back to the arcade.

Being too occupied with worry for the girl, Mamoru did not notice any abnormal changes with himself. The pain he felt did not slow him down, but he didn't realise that he had, in the process, had lost consciousness.

Something in black suddenly sped past Hikari and leaped into air. Hikari slowed down to a stop and look and realise that it was a man dressed in tuxedo with a cape, top hat and all. While that man may look like he's dressed for a masquerade ball, Hikari knew otherwise. No man could have jumped so high and so far.

"Mamoru-kun?" Hikari breathed out as she came to a conclusion. They are aware of each other's presence but not the bizarre display of power.

"Go back to the crowd!" he ordered.

Although reluctant, Hikari obeyed and silently pray for their safety. She then went back the way she came.

* * *

"Sailor Moon! What are you! A circus clown!" The black feline guardian shouted at her new found charge. "Don't run around! Kill it! No, wait. It's not even alive. Dust it!" Luna shouted.

"Easy for you to say!" Sailor Moon shouted back. "Yah!" She shouted as she dodged another attack.

After she had transformed, she went out of the toilet and found the arcade empty and assumed that everybody had escape through the emergency escape.

"Come on, it went this way." Luna said and she followed.

"How can I fight it!" Sailor Moon shouted as she looked back at the youma.

It was a wolf-like youma. As Sailor Moon is Tsukino Usagi, she tripped and fell. The youma took the chance and pounce on her. Sailor Moon braised herself for the pain those vicious set of teeth and claws would cause. But…the pain…never came and instead there was a pained howl heard.

Tuxedo Kamen came just in time as he watched the girl in a sailor fuku tripped and fall. Then the youma took a huge leap at her. So, he landed between them conjured and cane with which he swung at the youma and sent it flying to the right. It released a painful howl but was soon replaced with a furious growl as it climbed back up to its feet.

Sailor Moon raised her eyes to meet her saviour and he stood up in a regal posture clad in tuxedo?

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Yea…thanks" she said looking into his eyes. _'Those eyes, they seem so familiar…'_ she thought as she felt that she was being sucked into those dark blue orbs. Then something pulled her attention from him, the youma's growl sounded dangerous and menacing.

"Watch out!" she shouted as she pushed her saviour away and swirl away from danger herself when the youma charged at them. Without a moment to lose the raging youma went after Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon yelped as she barely escaped its claws.

"Why me…?" she cried as she was on the verge of tears.

For the second time of the day, Tuxedo Kamen defended her by stepping between them again. But this time, he blocked the beast from biting Sailor Moon with his cane.

"Thanks again" she said weakly.

"Don't you have a weapon or something?" Tuxedo Kamen gritted out.

"No, ah!" she yelped again as the youma jerked hard at the cane forcing it out of its master's hand. Quickly, Tuxedo Kamen swept Sailor Moon and leaped away before the youma had a chance to attack again.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "How can you not have a weapon?" he said with disbelieve.

When Sailor Moon was about to explain, they heard a loud meow. They turned towards the sound and saw a black feline running franticly.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon gasped and went to the cat's rescue. She swept the cat up and held her close to her chest as her free hand reached up by instinct aiming towards the charging youma. Her outstretch hand starts to shimmer and began to glow. A beam shot out from her hand and hit the youma straight on. The youma gave the last and loudest howl before it disperse into dust.

Sailor Moon's eyes widen with surprise as she stared at her own palm.

"You should've done that earlier…" Luna said with a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"That was a surprise…" Her saviour jumped down from the tree and gave her a smile.

Sailor Moon's eyes trailed meet his and back at her hand.

He let out a deep chuckle and said, "Are you new in this?" He noticed how surprised she was, clearly it was the first time she vanquished a youma… Sailor Moon nodded and he nodded in understanding. He then turned around to leave since the youma is gone.

"Wait…" Sailor Moon called out, "Thank you" she said.

He smiled to acknowledge her gratitude, "You're welcome"

"How may I address you, sir?" Sailor Moon asked shyly.

"…Tuxedo Kamen" he said after some thoughts.

"I'm Ts-Ow…! Luna, what did you do that for!" She said as she rubbed her arm.

"You almost blew your cover, you airhead!" the feline scolded.

"What! He just saved me!" Sailor Moon argued.

"Wow…cool it girls." He said "The cat, Luna…right, has a point er…Miss…"

"Sailor Moon" Luna said before the moon senshi said anything else by mistake.

"Sailor Moon…" he repeated the name. "Nice name…" he commented with a smile.

"Well, until next time" he said as he leaves.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Anything unusual today…" Hikari asked her twin when they are about to go to bed.

"Nope" Usagi said with a dreamy smile.

_'Tuxedo Kamen'_


	6. Chapter 6: The Sun

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon but Hikari and Sol-Apollos is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Sun**

**One month later…**

"Moon Frisbee…!" The well known defender of Tokyo shouted.Once again, Sailor Moon saves the day.

"Looks like you're getting better at this" Tuxedo Kamen said with a smile.

"Hai, arigatou. I won't able to do it without your help." She said with a bright smile.

"Sailor Moon, we better leave but before the people comes in" the cat guardian interrupted.

"Well, until next time" Tuxedo Kamen said and leaped away.

"Until next time…" Usagi said softly as she watched him disappear.

* * *

"Hikari-chan" Motoki called out.

"Hoi, Hikari-chan" He tried again.

"Hai" Hikari said startled.

"Are you alright?" Motoki said with worry. "You were spaced out for a long time here. Is there something wrong?"

"Iie, nothing" Hikari said as she reached for the fruit juice she hadn't touched and stirred the drink with the straw.

"From the way I see it, something is bothering you, girl." Motoki said with a small smile.

"I'm really fine" Hikari insisted with a small giggle.

Motoki sigh, "You do know that I love you and Usagi like my own sister, right? So, if there's anything that I can help tell me, okay?"

"Hai" Hikari said with a genuine smile. "But it's not me I'm worried about. It's Sa-sa."

"What about Usagi-chan?" Motoki said with a puzzled expression as he did not notice anything different from the younger twin. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Oh, there was an assignment that she and her group have to finish. So, she's at her friend's house. Where's Mamoru-kun?" She asked.

"He said he had a job to do, so he won't be coming either" He said with a shrugged. "Aa, what's wrong with Usagi?"

"Well, she seems down these days…"

"Did she tell you anything?" Motoki asked. Hikari shook her head. "Anyway, I'm off in another half an hour. I'll walk you home." Motoki said with a smile.

"That won't be necessary" Hikari declined.

"Don't worry about it and…" he said and look into her eyes "I won't take no for an answer" he said with a smile.

Hikari smiled in return, "If you insist…"

* * *

**In the park**

"My family used to picnic in this park" Hikari said. "Over at the playground" she added pointing at the playground nearby.

"Aa…I can imagine two gorgeous little girls running up and down and all around." Motoki said with a chuckle.

Hikari giggled and shook her head. "That would be Usagi and Shingo. I prefer the swing" She said with a huge smile on her face and Motoki chuckled in return. "But since dad has been promoted, we have come here any more." She added with a small smile to Motoki. When she turned her attention ahead of them, her smile dropped.

"Usagi! The park. Now!" Luna cried out from the communicator. She had just left her friends house and was on the way home when Luna called.

A youma had suddenly appeared. Giving them no time to react, it attacked them. Out of reflex, Motoki pulled Hikari to him and used himself as a shield against the youma's attack. But surprisingly, nothing happened.

Hikari, having a familiar feeling, peeked opened her eyes and gasped. Motoki, being puzzled at her reaction, looked down at himself. His eyes widen with surprise when he realised that he's glowing with golden light.

The youma let out a scream and released another attack. Motoki pulled Hikari into his arms again to shield her from the attack. When he pulled back, his image changed.

"Sol Apollos" Sailor Moon gasped when she arrived at the battle scene.

"Who?" Luna asked. Sailor Moon ignored her and run into the battle with a "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Just as he threw his jacket on the sofa, he felt the usual pull whenever there was a youma attack. He doubled over as his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen, took over.

Yes, Chiba Mamoru is now very much aware of his alter ego. For two weeks now, he has found out about it. He had been worried when he found that he constantly felt a nagging pull in his guts, fell unconscious and then wakes up in a different place.

He feels weird to witness himself fighting along side with Tokyo's heroine, Sailor Moon and at the same time he found that Tuxedo Kamen seem adopt a strange feeling towards Sailor Moon, one that he reserved for a certain blonde. Just then, he suddenly felt a sudden surge of rage and he turned his attention to the battle.

As usual, Sailor Moon is already there, fighting. But who is that? A fierce fighter sending a series of attacks towards the snaky youma, who dodged all of it except the last, the youma fell flat on its face.

"Moon Frisbee…!" Sailor Moon shouted her attack, again dusting the youma.

Tired from the battle, Sailor Moon and Sol Apollos gasped for breath. She turned around, meaning to address Sol Apollos, but she caught sight of someone familiar and smile brightly.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" She called out.

Sol Apollos turned towards Tuxedo Kamen who for some reason was glaring at him. Weird, but not that he care about it. He then remembered something.

"Hikari-chan" He spun around to look for the girl.

It surprises Sailor Moon and Mamoru, who was in Tuxedo Kamen, to hear a name familiar to them. A girl stood up from her hiding place with a smile. It was as they fret, Hikari, the Tsukino twin. Sol Apollos hurried to the girl and made sure she was not harmed.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Sol Apollos asked franticly and caused Hikari to giggle at his brotherly affection.

"I'm fine" She replied.

Sailor Moon approached the two blondes cautiously, staring at them in disbelieves. Hikari noticed Sailor Moon staring at them with a surprised look and countered it with a puzzled expression.

"Sailor Moon, it's time to go." Luna said when she noticed her charge may say something by mistake again.

Sailor Moon was called out of her reverie and realise that she is still in her fuku. She forcefully swallowed the questions that swamp her mind right now.

"I'm glad that you're alright. Be careful." She bowed politely to make her leave and follow by Tuxedo Kamen. Once Sailor Moon turned to a corner, she made sure no one was around and de-transformed.

"Why and how is it that Ka-chan's with Sol Apollos?" Usagi asked aloud.


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicious Lovers

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon but Hikari and Sol-Apollos is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Suspicious Lovers**

"I'm home…"

"Welcome home, dear." Ikuko greeted as she came out from the kitchen. "Why are you late- Oh…" Ikuko noticed another guy behind her daughter and giggled. "And who is this?"

She asked with a sly smile.

"Mama, this is Furuhata Motoki, this is my mother, Tsukino Ikuko." Hikari introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san" Motoki said with a bow.

"The pleasure's mine" Ikuko said with a giggle "Come on in, make yourself at home. Hikari, your sister just came home a while ago. Go call her down."

"Hai" she said to her mother. "Well, take a seat. We'll be down in a minute" she said to Motoki as she walked up the stairs.

As Motoki took a seat, someone came through the door.

"I'm home…" a boy voice called out.

"Welcome home, honey" Ikuko called out as she walked into the living room, carrying a tray.

"Do we have guest?" Shingo said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, Hikari brought home a friend." Ikuko answered.

Shingo bowed when he saw Motoki who bowed back in return.

"I'm Tsukino Shingo. Nice to meet you" Shingo said.

"I'm Furuhata Motoki. Nice to meet you too" Motoki replied.

"Ah… so you're the Oniichan baka Usagi was blabbering about…?" Shingo said with a mischievous smile.

"Shingo" Ikuko said with a stern yet gentle voice.

Motoki couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the times Usagi complained about her brother.

"I'm sorry" he apologised when Ikuko and Shingo were looking at him with a puzzle expression. "It's just that Usagi had told many heart warming stories of her family…and I have the privilege to experience it today" he said with a wide smile.

"Oh, how sweet…" Ikuko said.

A thundering sound from the stair and a rush of wind, the familiar voice of Usagi called out "Toki-oniichan!"

"Oof!" Motoki was knock off his seat and landed on the floor with a ball of energy on him.

"Are you alright, Furuhata-san?" Ikuko gasped

Seeing his little sister's enthusiasm made him laugh, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm glad to see you too, Usagi-chan, but I should like to get up please" Motoki said with a chuckle.

"Sorry…" Usagi said sheepishly as she got up.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ikuko offered.

"Um…"

"Please, please, please…" Usagi pleaded.

Hikari came down from the stairs and saw the scene that made her laugh. "You didn't do what I think you did, right?" she said to her sister. Just then she heard the gate, indicating her father's return.

"Get up before papa gets the wrong picture" she said nudging her head towards the door.

Usagi quickly got up and shuffled around with embarrassment. Ikuko shook her head at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I'm home…ah, Hikari" Kenji said as he walked through the door.

Hikari had walked over to collect her father's briefcase and greeted with a bright smile, "Welcome home" She then placed her father's briefcase in his study room and rejoined the family.

"So, you're Furuhata Motoki my baby girl is talking about." She heard her father's conversation with Motoki as she exited the room.

"Yes, sir" Motoki said politely and flashed Hikari a smile when she comes in to the room.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a guest so forgive me for any inappropriate manners, Furuhata-san" Kenji said.

"No, sir, pardon me for visiting without notice. And do call me Motoki, sir"

"Very well" Kenji nodded with a smile and stole a glance at his daughters. "And if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself while I change into more comfortable clothing."

Kenji obviously approve of Motoki when he invited Motoki to stay for dinner. Motoki smiled politely as not to offend the host.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…" he said.

"No, no, no bother at all…" Kenji insisted with a chuckle.

Usagi beamed with excitement while Hikari rolled her eyes and shook her head at her father's obvious display of liking to Motoki with a hidden chuckle. Not that she's revolted by the idea and guess where Usagi's enthusiasm comes from?

"I'll go and see if mama needs help" Hikari said as she got up from the sofa.

"Me too" Usagi said and hurried after her sister; she had wanted to asked her sister about the incident about the park. But her sister had always been sharp in her thoughts.

* * *

"How come Toki-niichan comes home with you?" She started innocently.

"What can we do to help, mama?" Hikari asked her mother as an excuse to contemplate what to answer her sister.

"Well, dinner's about ready. Why do you set the table for me?" Ikuko said.

_'Sa-chan seems to suspect something. Should I tell her?'_ she thought as she opened the drawer where they keep the eating utensils. It almost surprised her to hear Motoki's voice in her head.

_"Do me a favour, not now"_ he said _"She's investigating"_

Motoki now, being Sol Apollos, could tell that what Usagi was up to, but not wanting to reveal what even he himself is uncertain of, he sent her the message mentally.

Hikari secretly looked at her sister for a while before answering. "We met on my way home" Hikari repeated casually after him. She passed the utensils to Usagi while she proceeds to take the dishes and arrange them on the table.

"And why…would he be around here?" Usagi asked since she knew that Motoki does not live in this part of the town.

"He said he's visiting a friend after work since he was assigned an early shift today" Hikari said, making it up.

_"Smooth one"_ Motoki reached out to her with a smile.

_"I do not like this one bit!"_ she shot back with a little resentment of having to lie to her sister.

_"My word, you mind-speak?!"_ Motoki asked surprised.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Hikari said.

"Is everything alright?" the girls heard their father asked Motoki in the background. Usagi took a glance at them and came back with a shrug.

"I'm fine" Motoki said with a smile. Motoki's surprise was apparently obvious and was stunned.

After she set down to last dishes, she walked to the door that connects the dining room with the living room.

"Dinner's ready" she announced with a smile, further hiding her resentment from her father especially.

"Come" Kenji invited.

The dinner went on smoothly without any suspicion.

"The dinner is amazing, Tsukino-san" Motoki complimented Ikuko.

"Thank you, I hope that you liked it" Ikuko said.

"I do" He replied.

Motoki stayed for while after dessert before excusing himself to leave.

"Your parents are really nice" Motoki said to Hikari who walked him to the gate.

"If you don't think they are overly enthusiastic" She said with a small laugh.

"I see where yours and Usagi-chan's characters come from" He said, returning the laugh.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then" Hikari said chirpily.

"Hikari-chan" Motoki said with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I asked you to lie earlier"

Hikari look at him with surprise at first before recalling what he meant, her eyes softened and smiled at him.

"Well, most superheroes have a secret identity, don't they? If it weren't for you, I would've been dead. It so happens we're together when the youma attacked otherwise I wouldn't have known." She said with the smile. "Plus, I'm only angry at myself because I felt guilty to have to lie to Sa-chan. Sorry I took it out on you" She bit her lower lip.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I deserved it" He laughed it off. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, princess" he said as he took one of her hands and place a kiss at the back of her hand.

Hikari blushed at that gesture. When he straightened he suddenly realised what he just did and felt slightly embarrassed. He laughed it off apologised.

"Sorry, don't know what's got into me…"

"Maybe that's Sol Apollos speaking" she said with a small laugh as she recovered.

"Maybe" he said as he let go of her hand and scratch his head. "Well, see you" he said and started down the road.

When he was a little away, Hikari turned to go back inside and gasped. Usagi had creped up behind her when Motoki left, determined to pry secrets from her sister.

"Usagi, what in the world are you doing behind me?!" Hikari recovered from the shock she gotten from her sister with a few deep breaths.

"So…what happened with the both of you…?" Usagi asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Not-hing" she said and walked past Usagi.

"Aww…come on…" Usagi whined. "We're sisters, aren't we? No secrets okay…"

"There's truly nothing between us, Sa-sa…" Hikari said seriously, but she couldn't help but laugh lightly at her sister, a smile which Usagi misunderstood.

"I so…don't believe that."

* * *

Well, I sidetrack a little for the finale for Chapter 6...I'll be working on Chapter 8...So stay tune...

**Princess Silverstar**


	8. Chapter 8: Sailor Mercury

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon but Hikari and Sol-Apollos is mine!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sailor Mercury**

It was a lucky thing that she was alone in the washroom because Luna had beeped her.

"Where is it?" She spoke into the communicator.

"In the tutorial centre, come quick!" Luna said urgently.

'Which tutorial centre?' Usagi thought, then realised, "Ami-chan!"

Mizuno Ami, the genius who did her school proud, is a well known student role model throughout Japan, always at the top of her class. At the age of ten, she had been the defending champion of the International Chess Tournament.

Some time after discovering Sailor Moon, Luna had discovered the genius at the entrance of the school while waiting for Usagi and Hikari. The aura emitted by the genius had attracted her and she is convinced that the girl could be one of the senshis she is looking for, or maybe the enemy…

Today, like the last week, Luna followed the girl to the Crystal Tutor Centre. Sitting on the window as usual, she couldn't help but feel a bad vibe, but before she could detect anything a youma in a form of a ballerina burst through the door, causing a chaos.

The students were afraid because they were being trapped at a corner by the youma and to their horror, their tutor suddenly gave an evil laugh and changed from a woman to a male with long wavy blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and her…I mean his clothes turned into a grey medieval style.

With a short nod from him, the youma absorbed their energy. They collapsed one by one. Even when Ami felt her energy was being drawn from her and she was losing consciousness, she felt deep inside her something stirred.

Luna who had given an emergency call to Usagi had leaped into the class using the little magic she has. Despite the dreaded scene, she felt a cold yet pure aura getting stronger.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shot her tiara at the youma to distract it from the student. The youma turned around to face her but was stopped by its master.

"No, continue with what you're doing. I'll take care of the brat." He said. He jumped up to the air and shot ice shards at Sailor Moon.

Luna noticed a barely conscious Ami was glowing in very pale blue and the Mercury insignia glowed strongly as if fighting for life in light blue. "Mercury!" she shouted for the girl's attention.

Ami, while fighting for consciousness, saw that the city's most sought after heroine – Sailor Moon came to the rescue. Then, she heard another voice called out to her, "Mercury!" Despite the invisible burden on her she looked towards the voice. Something in a form of pale blue light was shot to her and reached out to it despite the effort and a voice called out from inside her head.

"Mercury Power, Make UP!"

A new senshi was awakening in the place of Ami. The youma above her was forced to back away at the force she released in cold fury.

"Unforgivable" Her voice echo in the room "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you." And please be informed that this was her subconscious speaking.

"Mercury Aqua Beam!!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

The youma had recovered to its feet against the force, conjured a shield against her beam. Seeing this, she poured in more power to her beam but it would drain her soon enough so she held her beam and ran towards the youma, breaking its shield.

She held her other hand in a fist, forming sharp ice attached at her fist. She charged at the youma and swung her sharp icy fist upwards at it. The ice plunged into the youma's abdomen. It gave a shrill scream before dispersing into thin air.

**…**

"Hikari-chan!" Unazuki cried worriedly, seeing the girl doubled over in pain. Her brother suddenly had gone out for an emergency, leaving her to care for the arcade.

"Usagi" Hikari gritted out in pain.

**…**

"Sailor Moon!" Someone cried out. Mercury spun around to see Sailor Moon was sent flying and the other hero that was said to fight along side with Sailor Moon caught his falling partner.

"Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Kamen called out again. "Come on, open your eyes!" He shook the girl, but there was no response from her.

"That bastard!" Another man dressed in beige and golden medieval armour said in anger. He drew his sword and fire bursted from its blade. He swung the sword at the ice warlock but he disappeared with mocking laughter. He turned back to the injured senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Moon" A black cat called out with worry.

"How is she?" he asked Tuxedo Kamen.

Mercury approached them confused and in want for answers but she held her tongue due to the situation.

"This is the worst injury she gotten by far." Tuxedo Kamen said laying the senshi down. The man in beige moved to get a better view on the girl and saw that she had small cuts here and there and her head was bleeding. The wounds weren't fatal or so it seems.

"The wounds have to be treated soon" The man said. He knelt on one knee and placed a hand on the senshi and concentrated his powers to heal. Sailor Moon's wounds started to close and the skin regenerated, leaving no scars, not indication of a wound. Slowly, she began to regain consciousness.

"Sailor Moon" The cat called out again in relief.

"Luna…" Sailor Moon said weakly as she opened her eyes

"Thank Selene, you're alright" The cat said.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked rather defensively. Although he knew that the man poses no harm to them but he still doesn't like the idea of a stranger butting into the fight like this.

"Sol-Apollos" The man answered.

Luna spun towards Sol-Apollos when she heard his name. "Apollos? A member of the Solar Family?" She asked. Sol-Apollos bowed in confirmation. "But how is this possible?"

"Let's save this revelation for the future and fix the problem at hand, shall we?" Sol-Apollos said to the cat with a smile. "I believe someone is in need of more answers than you do and might I remind you that we have quite a lot of 'flesh' to deal with" he said, referring to the unconscious students in a corner.

Luna turned to the new senshi and pulled her to a side and signalled Sailor Moon to come with them. She introduced herself and told her the general things she needed to know and opt that she would explain the details to her later.

Tuxedo Kamen helped Sailor Moon up and said, "Don't mind me, just tell her what she needs to know" He then pointed towards Sol-Apollos who was at the corner where the unconscious students are and walked towards it. Luna glared after him as she still have problems trusting the man.

Seeing her defensive behaviour, Mercury asked, "Isn't he one of us?"

"Unfortunately, no, there is no record of a warrior in my database by his name" Luna said.

"But Luna, I've told you, he's not an enemy" Sailor Moon said.

"Any proof that he's not?" Luna glared at her charge.

"Any proof he is?" Sailor Moon shot back.

"Better safe than sorry I'd say, there's no guarantee the he's not from the enemies" Luna said.

Sol-Apollos sighed aloud, causing Sailor Moon to turn to his direction. She approached him despite Luna's protest.

"Is there a problem?"

Sol-Apollos turned to her and gave her a somewhat sheepish look, "This is one thing that is not my best capability." He said indicating the unconscious students. Not catching his meaning, she gave him a puzzled look.

"I can't revive them all at one go" he gave another sigh.

"But you healed her, didn't you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Physical wounds I can heal, but I can not return their energy instantly at one time. I have my limits" he said "and sending them to the hospital may sustain their life but it wouldn't be enough to regain their strength." He added "The only person capable of doing this is not available at the moment" he said sadly.

"Who was that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"My cousin"

* * *

How was it? I will try to update the next chapter asap, so... I hope you'll all enjoy it.

**Princess Silverstar**


	9. Chapter 9: Disappearing Act Take 1!

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon but Hikari and Sol-Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Disappearing Act Take One**

"_My cousin"_ Usagi recalled the conversion she had with Sol-Apollos.

"_Your cousin?" Usagi repeated._

_Sol smiled and his eyes gave an obvious glitter at the mention of his cousin. "My cousin's from the stars. She's a whole lot more powerful than I am. She would be able to heal them in no time" he said proudly._

"_Why isn't she here?"_

"_Oh, she's here. Only her condition is still…er…I mean she is still not awakened" he said with another smile._

_It has grown a little darker as the sun sets. Before the sun sinks completely into the horizon there was a sudden flash of light. There was a warm sensation from it. Then they heard groans from behind them. The students were miraculously healed._

_Seeing this, Sol-Apollos smiled, "But soon she will be." Then like their first meeting he faded into the night._

* * *

Usagi pushed open the gate and pushed through the door, "I'm home!"

"We're upstairs, Usagi!" Her mother called out.

She changed into her slippers and notices a pair of shoes that do not belong to her family. _'A visitor?'_

"Mama, do we have a visitor?" She called out from the bottom of the stairs. Her mother had come down the stairs with a worried face. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Hikari just came home…Motoki said that she wasn't feeling well"

Usagi ran up the stairs and into her sister's room, hearing the news. Her father and brother stood in the room letting Motoki tuck the pale girl into her bed, "Feeling better?" he asked the girl, placing a hand on the her forehead.

Hikari nodded. She noticed her sister's worried face at the door and pushed herself up. "Usagi, you're home" she said weakly.

"Ka-chan, you shouldn't get up" Usagi went to her sister's side.

Once laid back down, Hikari said very softly so that only Usagi and Motoki heard it, "You're safe, that's good"

'_Ka-chan knew something'_ Usagi thought.

The thought of her sister may know her secret made her feel uneasy, worried and guilty. Worried that her secret will be known (not that she don't trust her sister) and guilty to have to keep a secret from Hikari. They have never hidden anything from each other, but since she became Sailor Moon, she had been keeping it a secret from everybody. She had already felt distant from her friends; she didn't want the same thing to happen with her family.

"Well, we should let Hikari-chan rest now" Motoki said quickly and walked to the door. "I'll get going. See you soon" he said to Hikari with a brotherly affection.

Hikari nodded and said softly, "Arigatou"

"Aa, yes. Thank you for bringing our daughter home." Kenji said, silently giving a message that he wanted an explanation and escorted Motoki downstairs. Despite his worry, he decided to ask Motoki away from Hikari. He motioned his younger daughter and his youngest son to leave their sister to rest.

"What exactly happened?" Kenji asked once they were downstairs.

"I was out due to an emergency, Unazuki, my sister, was with her. According to Una, she was suddenly in pain. After the pain passed over, she was a little feverish. When I got back, Una said that she's resting in the staff room. I sent her home after that." Motoki said.

"…it could be because of indigestion." Motoki added quickly at the same time casting a secret glance at Usagi. Being Sol Apollos, he knew it wasn't because of indigestion. But he had to make up something to throw off the scent. Plus, it is not something that he'll worry about anyway. It was a twin thing. Hikari had felt Usagi in danger, that's what caused the pain. But why would Usagi be in danger? He'll find out soon.

"Oh, thank you so much" Ikuko said "…Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, I have to get home anyway. Family gathering" he declined politely with a wide smile.

"Oh, very well, thanks for your help again" Ikuko said as they walked him to the porch.

Usagi walked him to the gate almost absentmindedly. Knowing that her sister knew something made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry" Motoki reached out to ruffle her hair and pulled her out of her trance.

Usagi smiled and took a fresh breath and said, "Thanks"

"No problem" Motoki gave her another smile and walked away.

* * *

A furious young man with short curly blonde hair stormed through the caves, grumbling about something in anger. Upon seeing another man about his age with long curly blonde locks held in a ponytail, his temper raised.

"Zoicite!" he called the man. "What did you do that for?!"

Zoicite glance over the man in ignorance "That is my business with Queen Beryl"

"What?" he said murderously "It is my duty to collect the life force!"

"But where is your fruit, Jad…?" Zoicite taunted him further.

"You…" Jadite hauled him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Zoicite, Jadite, what are the both of you doing out there? Come in…" a voice called from throne room.

Jadite cast Zoicite an 'I'm-not-finish-with-you-yet' glare before letting him go and went in. Zoicite shrugged and muttered an "Immature" after him and straighten his clothes to make sure he is presentable before walking in.

* * *

**A few days later, after school, in Crown Princess Arcade…**

For the zillionth time, Hikari sighed in frustration. She sat at the bar and sighed again. Her blue eyes are dull and unfocused. As usual Mamoru sat next to her watching a certain blonde. Noting her lack of enthusiasm, he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Casting a side way glance at him, she said, "Yeah, I suppose"

A warm hand pressed on her forehead, her brother-like friend asked, "Haven't you recover from that day?"

Hikari shrugged and forced a smile "Yes, I guess…but for some reasons…I haven't be sleeping well since then"

"Well, you still feel feverish to me. Why are you still hanging around here? You should be home resting" Motoki shooed her. "Mamoru, make sure she gets home, ne?"

"Aa, and Odango?" Mamoru asked.

"No worries. I'm just worried that this girl would collapse half way" He said pointedly at Hikari.

"I'm not that weak" Hikari glared at him.

"I don't want any arguments on this. With your condition, you should be home sleeping." He said "If you are not aware, there are some serial kidnappings around this time. Go and I will make sure Usagi is home safely" he signalled Mamoru to move. Hikari sighed.

…

Usagi sat at the table where not many customers would pass. With Luna and Ami, the newest recruit of the team, they had made an appointment to meet today after school. There was a map spread across the table with small markings on it. They marked down the location of the latest disappearing site.

"Done fooling around?" Luna said with slight annoyance. Usagi had just come back from her favourite game. Usagi was about to argue with her when…

"Sa-chan" Hikari called her from some distance, fortunately.

She turned around and saw her sister walking unenthusiastically towards them with Mamoru behind her with her bookbag. _'This is rare'_ she thought, referring to Mamoru, but her sister's posture worried her. After the day Hikari had fallen ill and recovered the next day, she seem dull, uninterested and burdened.

"I'm gonna go early" her sister said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked.

Hikari nodded and nudged head towards Mamoru, "He's sending me. Toki-kun forced him to" Hikari said with a small weak laugh.

"Alright, see you later" Usagi said as Hikari walked away.

"Is your sister alright?" Ami asked with concern.

Usagi turned back to them with a sad look. "I hope so…Somehow I feel that we are drifting apart."

'_Maybe it wouldn't be easy for her after all…'_ Ami said silently.

"Usagi-chan" Luna said trying to comfort her charge.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to manage it" Usagi said quickly. "First of all, the Dark Kingdom" She refocused to their discussion. "Still no leads?" Usagi said.

Luna sighed, "Their readings comes and go so quickly I couldn't get a lock on them. But one thing is certain, all this cases happened at sharp 6 o'clock." She reported.

"We have also patrol around but they disappeared before we arrived" Usagi reported their finding. "We have to find a way to intercept them or predict when and where their next attack is" Usagi simply said.

Luna and Ami looked her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Great Selene, why didn't I think about that?" Luna said in shock and excitement.

"Of course, we can do that. I can calculate their next attack. Why didn't we think about this?" Ami said with giddy excitement and started to key in commands into the Mercury computer she got from Luna. Usagi looked over to see Ami work but the symbols on the screen make no sense!

"Got it!" Ami shouted triumphantly

* * *

**Later in the evening…**

Usagi walked through the door, "I'm home" she announced. Feeling tired, she leaned against the door and sighed. She then quickly straightened up when her mother came out to the hallway from the kitchen so that her mother wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Dinner's served" Ikuko said cheerfully that it made Usagi smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearing Act Take 2!

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Disappearing Act Take Two!**

'Here it comes…this unwanted feeling. This has been far enough. It has to be stop. But we are too slow. It's time for me to make a move'

**…**

"Got it!" Ami said with excitement. She grabbed the computer and ran out of the arcade with Usagi and Luna behind her. They dodged into an alley when they've made sure no one's looking.

"It's going to be in the forest near the school." Ami said "Let's transform and rush over there!" she suggested.

They transformed and Usagi picked Luna up and leap towards the school. It took them about thirty seconds to reach their destination. They scanned or rather Mercury scanned the area through her computer.

"That way" Mercury ran the moment she got the result toward the area that emitted negative power. A distressed cry confirmed the position. They saw the kidnapper from a distant.

What they saw was a dark and scary looking portal wide opened and struggling on the ground was a girl in a school uniform was being pulled into it by uncountable pieces of white strings. She desperately clawed at the ground, crying desperately for help. They wouldn't be able to reach her in time. They need to think of something and fast!

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon reacted without hesitation, cutting the strings.

They took another leap to close the distance between them and landed in front of the girl. Mercury pulled the girl and brought her out of harm's way. The portal closed and their surrounding became silent. But still they didn't dare relax until Mercury said,

"It's gone" Mercury ran the scan again to be sure and nodded to Sailor Moon to confirm the portal was gone.

"That's it?" Sailor Moon asked with slight disbelief but then she gave a relieved sigh, grateful that nothing serious had happen this time. They have successfully foiled the enemy's plan and saved the victim.

They turned to the girl to check on her. She had a few scratches from struggling otherwise she is unharmed physically. Mercury attended to her wounds while Sailor Moon did the talking.

"How are you feeling?" She stared cautiously since it is quite obvious that the girl was traumatised.

The girl was experiencing aftershock, lifted her face weakly and looked at Sailor Moon with watery eyes. Sailor Moon felt compassion for the girl and gave her a gentle smile. She sat down and comforted her.

* * *

'Sigh!' Usagi sighed. 'At least we manage to save the victim this time'

"What's wrong, honey?" Ikuko asked worriedly. It was bad enough that her oldest daughter seem to have fallen ill again. Now her younger daughter seems stressed. Usagi did not even respond to Shingo's taunting as usual.

"I'm okay" Usagi said with a forced smile which didn't make the situation better. Usagi looked around the table and did a head count. Someone's missing. "Where's Ka-chan?" She asked, bolted to sit up straight.

"Your sister's in her room" Ikuko replied and then asked, "Usagi, do you know what's wrong with your sister these days? She seemed tired."

Usagi shook her head sadly and guiltily but said nothing because lately they didn't share a lot like they used to. She finished her dinner and excused herself from the table.

She collected and put the dishes in the sink and went straight in to her room. It was then she felt a strong yet gentle vibe. It was warm but it feels safe. It felt like waves as she felt it over and over again. Luna was all perked up. Obviously, the cat guardian has felt it too.


	11. Chapter 11: Disappearing Act Take 3!

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Disappearing Act Take Three!**

Usagi collected and put the dishes in the sink and went straight in to her room. It was then she felt a strong yet gentle vibe. It was warm and safe. It felt like overwhelming waves as she felt it over and over again, reminding her of being safely wrapped up in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. The strength and warmth and yet a frightening power… Usagi shivered at that.

Luna was all perked up. Obviously, the cat guardian has felt it too.

"Luna, what is it?" Usagi asked as she closed the door.

"I'm not sure…" Luna said uncertainly "…but it certainly felt like a lion is standing guard nearby" She said. "It feels like the king of the jungle has got his biological clock mixed up" she added a joke.

"A lion?" Usagi repeated, giving the cat guardian a weird look. Her communicator beeped with the Mercury insignia blinking with light blue.

Usagi snatched her communicator and pressed the Mercury button and asked, "Where it is?"

"Usagi-chan, Luna, my computer had detected some sort of energy. Something is emitting some sort of sonar in your residential area." Ami said quickly.

"Yeah, we know" Usagi said "In fact we're feeling it"

"I'll investigate" Luna said.

"It might be dangerous" Usagi protested.

"Don't worry, it would be a lot easier for me to get around at night" Luna said as she leap to the window and open it with magic.

"Be careful" Usagi said.

Luna walked out of the window and started to sense the air around her. True enough, there is some invisible force throbbing in the air. She looked around and sense for the stronger direction. Just then, something from the side caught her eyes. It was a golden flash of light from the window next to Usagi's.

_'This…is not gonna be good'_ Luna thought grimly.

Luna leaped onto Hikari's window sill. Luckily, she was not a normal cat. Otherwise, she'll fall flat to the ground. She peeked inside and what she saw surprised her.

* * *

Motoki shot up from his bed as he had for the past few days. He had first sense a familiar yet subtle presence of the person he had been searching for, but too subtle to define the direction. It was stronger tonight. Seizing this opportunity, he stepped out of bed and transformed into Sol-Apollos and he teleported toward the direction where the source is the strongest.

* * *

"You!" Luna hissed when she saw Sol Apollos in Hikari's room. "What are you doing here?!" She leaped into the room. Sol Apollos rolled eyes golden eyes but did not answer her. Luna looked ahead of him and gasped.

Hikari was glowing in faint silver light and although she seems to be sleeping, her aura tells otherwise.

"Hikari-chan…What did you do?" She hissed at Sol.

"Hey, I could've sleep 'til morning if it weren't for her" He said defensively.

"She did this?" Luna said in surprise.

"She must have partially awakened as she sense evil around" Sol Apollos said as he looked outside the window.

"What do you mean by this?"

"Do you remember when I mentioned my cousin? I was looking for her, but I couldn't find her…until now." He explained.

"Hikari-chan is your cousin?" Luna asked and Sol replied with a nod and then a frown arched his face.

"She could be aware that danger is near her" He commented "My cousin has a knack to work herself to exhaustion when she's too worried, which was rather rare though." He added with a shrugged.

"Then, there is no helping it" Luna said. "Tell you what, I'll take care of her here and it's getting late. I'll come back after I report to Sailor Moon."

Sol Apollos stared at the cat for a while before nodding in agreement. "Very well, I suppose there is nothing much I can do about it, except…"

Luna watched as he knelt beside the bed and place a hand on the girl's forehead and said, "Rest well, princess"

_'Princess?'_ Luna's ear perked up.

Almost instantly the glowing subsided, Hikari snuggled deeper into the comfort of her bed.

When everything was back to normal, Sol stood up and turned to Luna. "I'd appreciate it if you keep this a secret, 'cause when she wakes, she'll decide when to make herself known. It's better this way. Whatever you say, leave Hikari out of this."

"I may not understand all this but if the two of you are going to jeopardise us, you'll pay." Luna threatened.

"Whatever" Sol drawled 'unroyally' and rolled his eyes for the second time and disappeared in a flash.

Luna looked back at Hikari before started back towards Usagi.

"Well" Usagi asked when Luna leaped into the room. The 'waves' have stopped.

"Nothing to worry about" Luna said _'I hope' _she added silently.

"And…?"

"It…" Luna struggled to make a story.

A deal is a deal after all, and whether or not Hikari was the princess they were looking for is still a question.

"…it was Sol-Apollos…It's getting late, you should go to bed."


	12. Chapter 12: Disappearing Act Take 3! II

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Disappearing Act Take Three! (Part 2)**

"Morning, mama!" Usagi skipped into the dining hall the next morning. It's already 9.00 am and her father had gone to work.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Shingo called.

"Be safe" Ikuko called back.

"Where's Shingo going?" Usagi asked her mother.

"To his friend's place"

"And Ka-chan?" Usagi looked around the room.

Immediately, Ikuko frowned, "She's still in bed"

"Shall I wake her?" Usagi asked.

For some odd reason, Ikuko froze and said nervously, "T-that's not necessary. Why don't you sit down and take your breakfast." She said quickly.

"Hai" Usagi said happily as she took her seat.

"There you go pancakes" Ikuko said as she placed the pancakes into Usagi's plate.

"Mm…it smells amazing…" Usagi said as the wonderful aroma filled her lungs.

"Miao…" Luna called.

"Good morning, Luna." Ikuko said as she put a bowl of milk on the floor for Luna.

"Miao…" Luna called again urgently and nudged Usagi on the heel.

Usagi looked down and saw that Luna was carrying her communicator and a red light signalling a distress call from one of the scouts. "Luna!"

"What happened, dear?" Ikuko asked.

"Er…" Usagi thought of something to say, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with my things!" She scolded as she swooped down to retrieve her communicator and mumbled a 'thanks' to Luna.

She walked out of the dining hall and made sure she's out of hearing range of Ikuko and press the button.

"Usagi-chan, the Dark Kingdom's next attack is near Hikawa Shrine, lets meet in the arcade at 1.00 pm" Ami said urgently.

"Hai" Usagi said. "We'll see you there"

She went back into the kitchen and stuffed the communicator into her pocket to hide it from her mother. She thought of an excuse for later. "Mama, I've forgotten to tell you that I'm meeting with Ami-chan later for my algebra homework at 1.00 pm. I'll be back by dinner."

"Alright, what about your sister?" Ikuko said.

Usagi's thoughts went to her sister who is still in bed. "Mom, is Ka-chan sick?

Ikuko shook her head. Lately, Hikari had been rather…abnormal…as much as she hated to admit.

* * *

_'This feeling… it's near the shrine. I must stop it at any cause!'_

A girl with long black hair stood up and walked out of the meditation room after her daily fire reading. It revealed to her that an evil spirit is around her premises.


	13. Chapter 13: The Gloomy Dimension

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Gloomy Dimension**

Sailor Moon arrived at the road that leads to the Hikawa Shrine. _'Well, no sign of anything evil…'_

She met with Ami in the arcade and discussed about it. Ami relayed the possibility of the Dark Kingdom to attack at this exact location. Unfortunately for her, Ami had to go to cram school from 4 to 6 and she said that she'd meet her at this location.

"Well, did you sense anything, Luna?" She asked her guardian.

"Nothing evil, but someone's watching us." She said as she stared at the tree.

Sailor Moon looked towards the tree but saw nothing. Just then, the shrine priestess walked by and they both stared at each other in surprise. The priestess was the first to break the eye contact and looked around as if looking for something or waiting for something.

"Hey…er…hi!" Sailor Moon started cheerfully. "You know…you shouldn't be waiting here. This place can be dangerous after six."

"So?" the priestess said.

"Well-" Sailor Moon started again but she was interrupted by Luna who suddenly jumped out of her arms and stayed in a defensive mode. "Luna!" Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"Shhh… they're here!" Luna hissed.

* * *

To hear a cat speak, surprises her, but she recovered quickly and stood in defensive mode.

CRAAR…CRAAR… They looked above them. There were two ravens flying in a circle. The priestess took out a piece out her ofuda and waiting to strike.

A portal opened as if sensing their presence and a vine shot out from it. They both dodged it and…

"Evil…Disperse!" the priestess shouted and the portal closed as flames shot out from the ofuda and into the portal.

"That was incredible" Sailor Moon said.

But the priestess was not listening to her. Just then, the portal suddenly burst open and sucked the both of them in and closed.

"Sailor Moon!" Three persons shouted.

The first being Luna, of course, the second was Sailor Mercury who had rushed over from cram school and arrived to moment the portal sucked the girls in. The third, to their surprise, was Tuxedo Kamen. He had been hiding in one of the trees, thick with leaves for covering and watching over Sailor Moon. He had jumped from the tree wanting to pull her out but it happened too fast. The portal closed before he even straightened up.

"You!" Luna said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cut it out, Luna. We can still reopen the portal, I think…" Mercury already took charge by extracting her mini computer and typed urgently on it.

* * *

"Arg…" Sailor Moon let out a sound as she felt the pain from her fall.

She pushed herself up as she looked around and found many people piled around her. It was a horrible sight as they all looked lifeless. She got up quickly and remembered that the priestess was also sucked in with her.

'Where is she?' she asked but she couldn't find her.

It was dark and eerie and she started to get goosebumps. She hated it here. Then there was some buzzing sound around her that caused her to jump and looked around nervously.

"Zzz…Sai…zzz…oon…" She heard it clearer. It was her communicator! Glad of the connection she pressed the Mercury button. "Mercury!" She almost cried out.

"Sailor Moon, are you al…zz…ight?" Mercury's voice said.

"Oh, I'm so glad to here from you…" Sailor Moon said feeling braver. "Listen, I've found the missing people…all of them…except the priestess who was sucked in with me"

"Okay, I'm trying to reopen the portal from where you're sucked in and I think I'll need another minute, so gather everyone, okay?" Mercury said.

"Okay, see you in a minute" She replied as she cut off the communication and concentrate to get the job done.

"Here it goes…" she said to herself and went to the nearest person and shook her awake.

Fortunately, the victim did wake up, a little tired but eager to escape from this wretched place. Sailor Moon told her to help her wake them up when two more person has risen, she told them to continue to wake the rest and wait for her to come back. They did as they were told.

She looked around the area and saw a cave nearby. She approached it and went inside. Reluctantly at first, but the priestess became her motivation. She turned into an opening a little away from the entrance and came into a cave.

She saw the priestess lying on what looked like an altar as if waiting to be sacrificed. But far from it as she saw red strings of shimmering light rose from the girl to the ceiling. The girl was unconscious and was sweating and panting like she was having a nightmare with each second she looked weaker and more lifeless.

Fighting the panic that is rising, she looked above the girl and saw that there was a throbbing ceiling glowing eerily like a heart beat. Freak out by whatever it was, Sailor Moon pulled out her tiara and shouted, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Life sprang out of the rock and returned to its host. The priestess was suddenly wide awake and felt lost. Sailor Moon ran to her and said, "There's not much time, lets go" as she pulled the girl to her feet. They ran out of the cave and to the crowd.

At that moment a portal opened admitting as much light as possible with Sailor Mercury standing on the other side. A relief smile broke through Sailor Moon's lips and she told the priestess to help them out up front and she'll take the back.

She sorted the people into one line and she thought, 'Fortunately, it's not a massive crowd'

As the last person was pulled out, Sailor Moon told me to step out first, but as the girl reached out to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon felt a nasty pull on her leg and fell onto her back and it started to drag her away from the portal.

"Sailor Moon" Mercury and the priestess called.

"Don't think you can run so easily brat!" A man with short curly blonde hair said as he appeared in a swirl.

"Jadeite" Sailor Moon spat out his name. They have met in one of the many battles before Mercury was awakened and they have met again.

"Hmm!" Jadeite snorted as he brandished a sword out of the flames from his hand. It was a one edged sword that you see a pirate movie with gold hilt and red rubies. There was something black that wound it self to the sword as its master's blue eyes turned fiery red to coal black. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down…

* * *

Hmmm…I wonder…what happens next? Surely, I won't kill Sailor Moon yet! The girl is too fortunate to die! But will she find herself in the arms of her hero…or found herself a new friend…

**Princess Silverstar!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sailor Mars!

**

* * *

**

When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­Chapter 14: Sailor Mars?!**

Sailor Moon shut her eyes in waiting for the final blow, but again it never came. There was no sound, nothing. You could've heard a pin drop in this silence.

_'Tuxedo Kamen-sama?'_ she thought _'No'_ She hadn't felt his strong arms wrapped around her. _'Then, is this…death?'_ she asked almost doubting.

_"Open your eyes, princess!"_ someone said.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and gasped. The priestess has put herself between them. "No…" She breathed out as she thought that the priestess sacrificed herself to save her. She was about to cry when she began to take in the real situation.

The priestess had the same fiery glow around her when she was in the cave. She stood very still in her position. Her hands were clapped at the sword that was meant for her. Then, the priestess glowed an even brighter and fiercer red till she was almost blood red!

Sailor Moon felt the rage that was in the priestess, threatening to blow up and had shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

To say that Jadeite was shocked was an understatement he was also furious, but as the girl who stopped him glowed with such force; it knocked him meters away and disarmed him. Although no one had notice or cared to notice, a gem appeared on his forehead.

The priestess blinded with fury raised the sword in the same manner and brought it down on him. Flames erupted from the sword and shot at Jadeite. At once, the surroundings began to shake and crumbled. The flames around her diminished with her in a red fuku, although it was unnoticed due to the current situation.

The priestess pulled Sailor Moon to her feet and ran towards the portal and jumped through it as the portal closed. They both lay on the ground panting as their companion rushed to them.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna and Mercury called.

"That was a close one!" Mercury said on the verge of tears and grabbed Sailor Moon in a tight hug.

"Can…'t breathe…" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, so sorry," Mercury immediately let go of the girl.

"We've finally found you, Sailor Mars," Luna said after she looked once over the girl.

"I'm what?" the priestess said as darkness claimed her.

"Sailor Mars!" they shouted with worry when she collapsed and de-transformed and none of the noticed the man with a cape, top hat and white mask had left.

* * *

Mamoru was back in his apartment without his shirt on. He looked out the window and into the night, holding a rock that had appeared to him after the portal closed. Thoughts ran through his mind and he didn't bother filtering anything, not that he needed it. He stuffed the rock back into his pocket.

_'Sailor Moon…'_ he said to himself. _'He couldn't help her…'_

_'Why? Why had it bothered him so?'_ he asked himself. _'Why does it hurt so much when I couldn't help her? Let her be Tuxie's problem!'_ he said.

He had always thought that he and Tuxedo Kamen were somewhat separate entities but this time it was as if the pain was his. No, it was him who was hurting. He is now one with Tuxedo Kamen, he realized in horror!

_'Then, what about Usagi?'_ he thought, _'I still love her, as strong as ever. No, stronger than before!'_ he groaned in longing for the blonde, _'What about Sailor Moon then?'_ his heart beats just as strong.

_'Oh, crap!'_ He exhaled into his palms and scratched his head in frustration. He roughly pushed away the image of both girls with a heavy heart as he thought of something else to think of.

_'The rock,'_ he said as he took another deep breath and exhale and took out the rock and look at it intently. It's a piece of jade, unworked, and pale apple green. _'Looks like a jadeite to me,'_ he said as he recalled some stuff about gemstones and minerals from the encyclopedia.

_'Jadeite,'_ it was the name of the general who nearly killed Sailor Moon today. He sighed as he pulled his thoughts away from the scene this evening.

_'Master…'_ someone called weakly as if answering him.

Mamoru turned around when he heard the call. It some how felt familiar to him, but when he saw nothing he turned back to the jadeite. _'Oh well, we'll figure out what you are,'_ he said with a sigh as he placed it into a box.

* * *

This was the longest silence ever from the queen. A white haired man had brought her news about her fallen general. Zoisite looked at his white haired fellow general and to another long brown wavy haired man, also a fellow general.

The queen had not said anything nor had she moved, but one thing they knew was that she was raging inside. They had wisely kept quiet until she's willing to say something. Her black eyes burned with rage.

"Nephrite, don't fail me like Jadeite, or else…" she growled.

"Yes, my queen," The general with the long brown wavy haired general.

"Now, go and bring me some results," she somewhat waved him off.

"Kunzite, Zoisite…" he heard her calling his co workers but he didn't stay to hear as it is almost impossible to spy without being notice. He'll figure out their task anyways he shrugged.

"Jadeite has not returned to me," she said to her generals of the west and north **(A/N: I've changed their division as the shitennou)**

This raised the generals heads, "Returned, my liege?" Kunzite repeated.

"Yes, I want you to keep a look out for him as you are searching for the Silver Mystical Crystal,"

"May I have your favour to speak, my queen?" Zoisite said. "We've all felt it when Jadeite was killed. I have personally went to Jadeite's domain but he was no where to be found. He was most probably incinerated to ashes by the state of what is left of his domain."

"Just do as I say, Zoisite."

With that, they bowed and left and with a question unanswered.

* * *

Mamoru hadn't felt so…well, un-lonely. Ever since the kidnapping cases have been solved, he had felt like he had gained a companion. Mamoru had to remind himself of this strangeness. He had felt as if an old friend, one hadn't seen for a lifetime, had return to him.

_'Weird,'_ he shook his head as he stepped into the Crown Princess Arcade.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. I had to reformat my computer and my pendrive. So, here's the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoyed it. Do review to help me improve. Love ya!

**Princess Silverstar.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams of the past

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dreams of the past**

"Rei…" Her grandfather called her when she began to stir.

"Ojii-chan," She said as she pushed her sore body up. "What's wrong? Ouch…" she said as she pressed her temple.

"Maybe it is I who should ask you what's wrong, dear."

"Huh?"

"There were two girls who carried you back and said that you've fainted outside the temple."

'What?' she said as she struggled to remember what happened.

"They wish to see that you were fine for themselves…" her grandfather said chuckling.

Rei nodded but still grimaced at the pain. Her grandfather stood and exited her room. He came back later with a, no two girls and a black cat. Funny, the cat seemed to be smiling, weird. Her grandfather left the girls after the blue haired girl thanked him.

"Thank you, sir. We won't be long." she said.

She had a calm and cold aura around her, yet it was warm around her. The girl turned back to her and smiled somewhat shyly.

_'So, she doesn't social much.'_ Rei had a feeling about the girl.

"Are you feeling any better, Rei-chan?" the other girl with blonde hair said. "I hope you don't mind because we only known you by your first name from you grandfather.

"I'll live. I'm Hino Rei." Rei replied with frustration.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is Mizuno Ami," she said with a huge smile as she pointed to the blue haired girl, a smile that she struggled not to get affected, "and this is Luna," she added as she lifted the cat in her arm. They then looked at each other as if waiting for someone to say something. This is awkward.

"What is it?" She said with a sigh.

"Do you remember what happened in the evening?" Mizuno Ami started cautiously.

"Well, not really. I remember the portal that sucked me and Sailor Moon in- Wait! Sailor Moon, is she alright?" She asked urgently. Both of the girls' eyes widen and looked at each other.

"Er…yes, she's fine." Ami said as she looked to Luna.

"Sailor Mars," Luna said with an inward sigh at both her charges.

Rei was surprised at first to hear the cat speak, but she recovered quickly as the cat, Luna, told her what she needed to know as Sailor Mars. She felt a knot in her stomach.

"No." she said.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi started.

"I said, no. I don't want any of this!"

"But Rei, this is your destiny," Luna said.

"I said no!"

"Luna, let's go." Usagi said softly.

"But-" Luna was cut off when she saw a look in Usagi's face that rarely surface. It was a face of a leader.

"Luna, give her some time to accept all this. If she's really Sailor Mars, she'll come through." She said and then turned to Rei with a smile. "Rei-chan, whatever it is, I thank you for saving me back in Jadeite's domain."

Rei couldn't say anything so she just nodded. Tears threatening to seep into her eyes, she hadn't cried in the longest time, why did she felt so painful when she rejected them? What is it about them that draw her to them? What is it about Usagi that had attracted her so?

Mizuno Ami followed her leader's lead and stood up, "Take care," she said as she squeezed Rei's shoulder as a small comfort. Again, the miko nodded.

* * *

**Tsukino Residence**

"I don't get it! Sailor Mars, judging from her personally, is the most passionate fighter. Why did she refuse us?" Luna said.

"Luna, I want her to join us as badly as you want it. This is the way it should be…but, if she refuses to join us, it is still her choice. We can't force her into this." Usagi said.

Usagi wanted someone to lean on, cry on, but somehow she can't do it with Luna around, not today.

"She may be Sailor Mars, but Rei-chan is still Rei-chan." Usagi said as she stood up and walked out of the room informing the cat, "I'll be with Ka-chan." She desperately needed her sister's presence.

Luna said nothing as she knew that Usagi needed to be alone for the time being. She sighed, "Maybe I'm being too harsh and anxious about everything, but how can I not?" She asked as she held her gaze to the Moon.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Hikari wakes up yawning somehow feeling more tired and was surprised that her sister was sleeping beside her. She sighed and rolled onto her side to face Usagi.

"What have you been up to…?" She asked her sleeping sister.

Usagi began to stir and muttered something that sounded like a different language. But by the way she was squirming Hikari can tell it was an unpleasant dream. 'Is that what brought you here?' she asked.

"No… don't… please don't…" Usagi said she squirmed.

**………**

_"Princess, please run! Save yourself!" Usagi saw in her dreams. The person has put herself between her and her predator._

_"But Aria…" she started._

_"Go, princess! I'll handle him. I'll see you later, ne?" Aria said half-pleading with her. She wanted to stay with her friend but-_

_"Serenity!" a frantic voice of a male called to her when he saw her on the floor._

_"Your highness, please keep her safe," Aria said to the man with a sad voice._

_"Aria, no, don't, please don't…" she begged as she was dragged away by the man she loved. Usagi felt it in her heart and soul that she knew these people and her love for them even though she could not see their faces clearly. She finally fought out of his arms when they were a good distance away. He grabbed hold of her before she could run away._

_"Sere, love, please, it is you they are after. So, please, you'll see each other again." he said pleading with her sadly, trying to comfort her. Although they both know that at this rate, the chances of meeting again are pretty slim. But, she let herself being dragged by him._

_'Usagi!' Someone called._

_'Usagi!' That person called again and shaking her this time._

**………**

"Usagi!" Hikari called and shook her sister this time.

Usagi's eyes snapped opened and gasping for breath. She was trembling from the dream she had. She can't really see those people in her dreams but she seems to know who they are. Those people who are after her wanted to kill her, she don't understand why, though she knew what they are after. Tears kept falling without control as her sister held her and whispered words of comfort and aid her to breath.

"What happened?" Her mother had rushed in when she heard something in Hikari's room.

"She just had a bad dream, that's all." Hikari said as she continued to comfort Usagi. "It's all right, mama. We'll be down in a minute… Make that a few minutes."

When she noticed that her mother was not leaving, she looked at her, "Mama? Not you too…" Ikuko seem to be in the verge of crying.

Usagi looked up from her sister's embrace. She untangled herself from her sister and sat up. "Mama was dead worry for you, Ka-chan." Usagi said sniffing. "You've slept the whole day away yesterday, have you been 'stealing chickens' at night?" Usagi said giggling.

Hikari stared at Usagi with wide eyes. "Then, what day is today?"

"Monday."

With a raised eyebrow, Hikari turned to read the time on her alarm clock. It reads, _'7.45 a.m.'_

"C-" Hikari jumped out of her bed as she rushed to the bathroom _"-rap"_ She finished that word silently as her mother do not like to hear such words. It is, as her mother said, unladylike. "We're late!"


	16. Chapter 16: Icy Cold

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Icy Cold**

"Usagi-chan, Hikari-chan, what took you two so long to get here?" Motoki said as soon as he spotted the twins walked through the door. "What happened?" he asked when he saw their tired and gloomy faces.

Usagi shook her head and Hikari sighed tiredly as they sank into their seats and leaned against each other's head. Motoki would've found their gesture amusing but this was no joke, if the two of them were moody.

"Did something happen in school?" Motoki asked worriedly when Hikari eyes started to droop and Usagi had this faraway look.

"No, not the school," Usagi said with a small smile, "But, Ka-chan, what's going on with you? You were rather quiet in school today. Haven't you had enough sleep?"

"Yo!" Mamoru said as he spotted them at a table.

"Hey," Motoki greeted him with a smile.

Mamoru turned to the girls to greet them in the usual manner when Usagi held up a hand to stop him and that surprised him.

"If you are going to give me an earful of taunts, then save it for the next time. If you wouldn't spare me, spare her at least, of the migraine." Usagi said as she put down her hand and nudge to her sister, and then added, "I'm gonna find some distraction." she said with a little more cheer.

Mamoru looked to Motoki for an explanation, and Motoki shook his head, "Coffee?" he asked Mamoru. Mamoru nodded and Hikari suddenly said, "Cola, please."

"Sure, I was beginning to worry when you didn't speak," he said and quickly attended to their orders.

"Did something happen in school?" Mamoru asked as he sat across her.

"No," she said with a smile, "I overslept, so my body felt a little sore, that's all."

"So, the both of you were late to school?" he asked.

"Lucky for us, almost," she said with a wider smile.

"Did you stay up very late last night?" Mamoru asked as he thought that it was a rare thing for Hikari to oversleep.

"Nope," she said, looking at her fingers, "or rather I never woke up the night before last night."

Mamoru raised a brow at her words, "You're not serious."

"Nope, dead serious," she said.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked worriedly.

"Here you go," Motoki placed their drinks on the table, sat down next to Mamoru and looked expectedly at Hikari.

"Thanks," Hikari said with a childish grin as she took a few huge sips and winced as she swallowed the drink. She let the cold gassy liquid burned down her throat and to her stomach and the cold to freeze her brain.

"Drink it slowly, would you?" Motoki said, not knowing whether to laugh at her or worry even more.

"I feel much better," she said with a huge smile, "What?" she asked innocently when she saw Motoki and Mamoru stared uncertainly at her.

"Hikari, please do not joke like that," Motoki said with a frown.

"Joke? Like I have the time and energy to do that," she said with a frown, "I just found out this morning that I've slept through the whole of yesterday this morning and now I'm sore all over," she said as she moved her sore muscles. "On top of that, I feel really uneasy."

'_Could she be awaking soon?'_ Motoki thought silently.

"Oi," Mamoru nudged him on the arm, "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he nudged him to look to the counter. Motoki followed his gaze and there were a few customers who wanted to make payment.

"Excuse me," he excused himself from the table.

"Today is extremely quiet, ne?" Mamoru said to Hikari.

* * *

"Luna!" Usagi called out, "What happened to you?" She asked when she noticed the cat limping.

"I'm fine," the cat said.

"Where did you go?" Usagi asked.

"Hikawa Shrine," Luna shrugged.

"Luna, you didn't go and ask Rei-chan to join us, did you?" Usagi accused.

"I…" Luna started, looking guilty, "wanted to…"

"Luna…" Usagi sighed. Their encounter with Sailor Mars had troubled her all day, as much as she is happy to have discovered her, and hurt when she refused to join them, she is not going to force her into it.

"Did she hit you?" Usagi asked as Luna nursed her paw.

"She did chase me out of the shrine. I hurt my leg running from the alley cats on the way home," Luna explained. "One mystery is that, how did she transform into Sailor Mars when I haven't give her a henshin pen?"

"Who knows?" Usagi said thoughtfully. "Just wait here, I'll get Ka-chan to treat your leg," Usagi said as she reached to her door.

"Ne, Luna, don't go looking for Rei-chan when she is confused, okay? Somehow, I know that she will come to us when she comes around." With that, Usagi exited the room to look for Hikari.

'_Usagi?'_ Luna was puzzled at her charge's wisdom, _'Maybe you're right,'_ she thought with a small smile.

Usagi came back with Hikari and the first aid kit. Hikari put the first aid kit on Usagi as she squatted down and carried Luna carefully towards the bed. Sitting cross-legged, she settled Luna on her thighs.

"Meow…" Luna protested in pain when Hikari prodded very lightly on her injured paw.

"There is no external wound, which means she probably sprained her paw or something." Hikari said, "Well, I'm not sure if I can do much about this, she's not human," Hikari said, "All I can do is to bandage it, so that she don't hurt herself until we bring her to the vet tomorrow."

"You're better in bandaging than I am," Usagi said with a silly grin as she handed the bandage to her sister. Hikari chuckled and accepted the bandage and secured the injured paw.

"Just make sure she don't move around with her paw too much." Hikari said, "I'll talk to Mama about this."

* * *

About a week has past since they have found Sailor Mars, Usagi stood firm against forcing Hino Rei to join them, Ami had thought that it may be the best way and Luna had to comply with her wishes. Although, she had been anxious to gather the senshis, she was glad that Usagi had shown maturity. All she could do now was: wait for the senshi of fire to come to her own senses; it won't do well for them if Sailor Mars is double minded.

**Juuban Junior High**

"Ka-chan," Usagi called her sister, but the girl made no indication of hearing her. "Ka-chan," she called again this time shaking the girl a little on the shoulder.

Hikari hadn't been paying attention in classes and had been staring off into space for the whole time. The worst of all was this:

"Ka-chan," Usagi shook her for the second time. This time, Hikari slowly advert her gaze to her sister and it was what made Usagi falter and unwillingly shivered under her sister's distant cold gaze. Hikari blinked her tired eyes and noticed Usagi standing by her with a pale face.

"Are you okay, Sa-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Usagi stuttered, "Are you?" She asked in return when she recovered.

"I guess…" Hikari gave a yawn and stretched her muscles and then retracted her arms back, cupping her cheeks and asked, "Do I look terrible?"

"You look tired, but otherwise you look all right," Usagi replied, "Come on, lets go, Ami-chan's waiting."

**…………………**

"Usagi-chan, is your sister all right?" Ami asked.

"I hope so," Usagi said with worry and stole a look at her sister who was now talking animatedly with Unazuki. Usagi sighed, "She hadn't been herself lately."

"Ahem," someone politely interrupted them.

"Rei-chan!" They said in surprise.


	17. Chapter 17: The Guarded Mind

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Guarded Mind**

Mamoru walked into the arcade, he gazed at a table in a corner where it is most private in Crown Princess Arcade, knowing that the girl of his dreams will be there, at this day of the week with a friend. Yet out of the ordinary, there was a girl with long raven hair whom they greeted happily. The uniform she wore was from a prestigious TA All Girls School. It amazes him how his beloved Odango managed to befriend various people. He watched as they welcomed the girl into their company, but still one mystery unsolved, where is Hikari?

It was normal to see that the older twin is not with her sister at all times, but she's not at her usual spot on the bar. He looked around the café and spotted her at another corner. He smiled and he approached her. Unazuki pulled him by the elbow and nudged at Hikari with a worried look.

_'What's wrong?'_ he thought.

"Hikari-chan," he said gently as he sat across her, "Hikari-chan," he tried again when she didn't seem to notice him. He frowned in worry when he saw Hikari stared out at the window, "Are you feeling okay?" He said as he reached across the table and placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

Just then, Hikari turned toward him. Her gaze took him by surprise that he pulled his hand away as if burned. It was cold and distant, void of the usual warmth and cheer she usually has. He was uncertain of how to react to this. Hikari did not say a word and returned to stare outside the window.

"Oi, Hikari!" Mamoru had enough of this weird behaviour and shook her firmly on the shoulder.

"Ow~," Hikari whined, "What's your problem?" she glared at him.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Mamoru was suddenly grabbed and held by the collar. It was a younger boy around the same age as Hikari and had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Keita!" Hikari stood up so fast that she got dizzy and fell back onto her seat.

"Hikari," The boy let go of him and went to her side immediately, "Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine, I stood up too fast," Hikari said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Mamoru frowned as he sat down and said, "If you're tired, you should go home and rest." Mamoru said, "Are you sick?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead again to test her temperature, ignoring the glare he is getting from the boy. Hikari smiled despite her fatigue. "Did anything happen?"

Hikari shook her head but found that the effort hurt her. She winced as she lifted her hand to massage her temple.

"Here, take a sip," Keita passed her the fruit juice she ordered.

"Looks like you had a rough day," Mamoru said with a charming smile with an attempt to lighten the mood between them, but it only intensified Keita's anger.

Hikari giggled, dropped her head on Keita's shoulder, that distracted him immediately, and said, "If you call falling asleep in class the whole day a rough day, then yeah, I had a super rough day," she giggled more as she shifted a little.

"Slept through the whole day, huh? Now that's rough, and tough not to mention, how did you do it?" Mamoru said as he laughed, but the intimacy between Hikari and this Keita kid did raise some brows.

"Pretty easy, actually, you just…sleep," She replied as she shook slightly with laughter.

They burst out laughing until Hikari felt better. The heavy air that hung around them earlier disappeared, leaving a confused Keita.

Mamoru gave a sigh of relief. He chuckled as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was very childlike, not caring where she was, or how unlikely she looked, she would curled up in laughter like a child as if she had a tickle fight with her father in the public. This was one of the rare times that Hikari showed childlike innocence.

"Ka-chan, Kei-chan," Usagi called out of nowhere and pounced onto Keita from the back, causing Mamoru to flare suddenly in anger and jealousy.

"Are you done already?" Keita asked.

"Yup, and I have a new friend to introduce," she said cheerfully, "This is Hino Rei, Rei-chan, this is my sister, Hikari and our cousin, Kousuke Keita. This is Chiba Mamoru," She said with pride while introducing her sister and cousin, but she almost reluctantly introduced Mamoru. Since Hikari became friends with them, they do not argue as often, but they aren't exactly best of friends, at least on her side of thoughts.

Mamoru was slightly relieved but not completely happy with their closeness, _'So, he's a cousin.'_

"Ka-chan, I'm glad to see you feeling better," Usagi said.

"I'm fine to begin with," Hikari said as she rolled her eyes.

Rei's eyes were only focused on Hikari all the time and had sense a mysterious aura from her. In fact, she had difficulty in sorting them out as there were many different auras which seem to mask each other. She had also sense a strong one from this Chiba Mamoru.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked when she noticed the stares. Rei was staring at Hikari, who noticed the stares but looked indifferent, and then Mamoru, out of curiosity, looked back and forth Hikari and the raven haired beauty with a raised brow

"It's nothing," Rei narrowed her eye at Hikari in a thoughtful manner, but she shrugged it off soon enough.

"Your mind is like a fortress, Tsukino-san, and very well secured one at that, but you have been severely weakened from lack of rest. Something had been bothering you." Rei said to Hikari.

Hikari lifted a brow in interest and turned Usagi with a smile, "You sure have a knack for making unique friends, don't you? First, a jerk, then, a genius, now, a psychic, next, you're gonna tell me you're in love with a superhero or a mutant." Hikari teased.

Usagi blushed and an image of Tuxedo Kamen flashed through her mind, "Ka-chan," Usagi said with a pout, "Rei-chan is the shrine maiden in Hikawa Shrine."

"I suppose, I ought to feel honoured that I intrigued you to tell me my spiritual condition," Hikari said, "and do call me Hikari. I don't really care for formalities."

"I must say that your condition is a rather special one. I rarely encounter such well guarded mind," Rei said truthfully.

"Guarded mind?" they repeated.

Rei nodded and explained, "Not everybody can guard their mind, mostly psychics or certain people who are strong in their mental strength could do so. If you aren't a psychic, then you must have a very strong mind and will."

"Sorry, girls, I had some errands to run for my father," Motoki said when he came through the entrance and immediately spotted them. He reached to ruffle both his 'sisters' hair.

"It's okay, I heard it from Una-chan," Hikari said.

"Motoki-nii-chan, this is a new friend, Hino Rei. This is Furuhata Motoki, he works here." Usagi introduced as she guided the miko sit. "And this is Kousuke Keita, our cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Motoki said with the normal friendly smile. Usagi and Rei sat down next to Mamoru as Motoki sat next to Hikari's other side.

"Nice to meet you too," Rei said as she felt a peculiar aura from Motoki, an aura as powerful as the sun. Her thoughts were distracted by a ringtone.

"Excuse me," Hikari said as she picked up her cell phone, "Hai, mushi mushi, Hikari desu," she greeted the person on the other line, "Aa, Mama, what is it?" There was a pause, "Aa, she's done with her friends. Hai, okay, we're coming home now, 'kay." She cut the lines.

"Keita's family are coming over for dinner tonight, so mom told us to go home early." Hikari explained as she picked up her bag.

"I'll walk you girls' home," Motoki offered as Hikari stood to pick up her bag

"Don't you have to work?" Hikari asked in enquiry.

"Nope, not today, dad says I can have the day off after I've finished the errands. I came in to check on you girls," he said with a cheeky smile as he stood up as well.

"We don't need an escort home," Hikari said with a smile, "Plus, we got Keita with us."

"Ah~ but I insist," Motoki said and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't think that you're in any position to argue, you weren't feeling well a moment ago." Mamoru said, earning a glare from Hikari. He ignored it completely as Motoki bombarded her with questions.

"But then again, your 'service' is not needed today," Mamoru said as he cast a glance at Motoki and a secret nudged at Keita. Motoki glance once through at the boy but totally ignored his friend's hint. He is not taking any chances with Hikari at this moment. Plus, the boy is only a normal human.

"I'm really fine, I've just been sleeping a lot lately," Hikari said reassuring Motoki and stealing his thoughts, but Motoki looked at her with a look she can't comprehend.

"Uh uh, no way, I don't want to hear later if you fall unconscious or fall in to a trap hole or something." Motoki protested as he took her by the arm gently, causing Hikari to roll her eyes and thanked God that she hadn't had an older brother.

"Oi," Keita protested but was completely ignored.

"And they teased us being a couple," Usagi rolled her eyes at the duo, "See you next time, then," Usagi said to Mamoru, barely looking at him. Usagi then pulled the miko into a hug and whispered, "I'm glad, you're with us," she released the surprised miko and ran after the two blondes, pulling a dumbstruck Keita with her.

"Well, they seemed really close," Rei commented.

"Aa, Motoki loves them like his sisters, he seemed protective of them these days, especially Hikari. She hadn't been feeling well on and off this few weeks." Mamoru frowned as he remembered the incident a moment ago.

_'Well, that explained the confusing aura around her,' _Rei thought.

"Is she always like this?" Rei asked Mamoru.

"Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Tsukino Usagi," Rei said and was not so surprised when he practically glowed with pride and happiness. She had noticed the change in his aura when they approached them, his jealousy when Usagi pounce on Kousuke Keita and the sulkiness when Usagi had reluctantly introduced him. He practically glowed at the mention of her name.

"Yeah," he said as he thought more of the beauty and the purity of her heart.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked.

He smiled bashfully and said with confidence, "I love her, but-" he said sadly, keeping the smile and shook his head, "Never mind,"

"Well, I've got to get back home; I've to finish some chores. It's nice meeting you," Rei said with a polite smile when she realised the time.

"It is nice meeting you as well and I'll see you around. I'm around just as much as she is." He said with a grin. Rei nodded briefly as she turned around and walked out of the arcade.


	18. Chapter 17a: Subchapter of 17

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 17a: Sub Chapter of 17**

"You really don't have to do this," Hikari said trying to persuade Motoki as he linked her arm to his elbow.

"I wanted to," Motoki said with a pout, "Plus, it's fun," he said with a Cheshire cat grin that tell her he is up to no good.

Hikari narrowed her eyes with suspicion and absentmindedly sent her thoughts to him, _"What are you up to?"_

"_My word, you do mind-speak," _He diverted the subject, mind-speaking to her in return.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked wide eyes in surprise.

"You'll soon find out," Motoki said with a proud smile as he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

**Meanwhile behind them,**

Usagi grinned evilly at the couple in front of her and Keita was raging inside glaring at the duo ahead. "Well, I'll be able to have my revenge with this."

"Revenge?" Keita allowed his little cousin to distract him for a while.

"Uh huh, Ka-chan and Toki-niichan always teased me and that Mamoru-baka, so I'll get to tease them in return." Usagi explained.

"Usagi, are they always this close?" Keita said wanting to be reassured.

"Yes, but not like this," Usagi said, "Motoki is more like an older brother to us, he's been super protective of Ka-chan ever since she started falling ill."

"So, they are not an item?" Keita asked with more hope.

Usagi shook her head, "Nope, Toki-niichan has a girlfriend, and he's not the kind that plays around," she said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked sceptically.

"I've known him for two years," Usagi replied confidently.

* * *

"Looks like we're just in time," Keita said as turned into a path and saw a car parked in front of the Tsukino residence. The Tsukinos had come out to greet their guest.

"We're home," Hikari announced as they reached the gate.

"Welcome home, honey. Motoki-san, it's nice to see you again. Thanks for taking the trouble to walk our girls home again." Ikuko said cheerfully, and of course, with a questioning expression at Hikari and Motoki, who had his arm around her daughter. Hikari and Usagi greeted their aunt and uncle and Keita's siblings.

"It's good to see you too, Tsukino-san," Motoki greeted both the man and the lady of the house, "It's my pleasure, I love spending time with Hikari and Usagi." He said. "Well, since you have guest, I'll take my leave." He said as he ruffled the twins' heads again in a brotherly affection.

"Spring is here," Ikuko teased her eldest daughter, ignoring her husband's tension and Usagi's grin encouraged her.

Hikari chose to be blunt at this moment, rolled her eyes and said, "It came weeks ago." She walked into the house with her mother, her sister and her cousin sister (Keita's older sister) pestering her.

Once in the house, Ikuko went to escort her sister and brother-in-law in to the living room as Usagi and Hikari excused themselves upstairs with their cousin sister.

* * *

"So, spill it. Who's that hunk?" Kousuke Chika is a blonde beauty, a college student and a part time model. She followed the girls upstairs and kept pestering Hikari for information about Motoki, "Come on, tell me. Is he your boyfriend?" Chika climbed onto her bed.

Hikari didn't answer her until she put away her bag and tied her hair up into a high ponytail, "His name is Furuhata Motoki and he's not my boyfriend, and stop giving me that look. You know me well enough to know that kind of face don't intimidate me." Hikari said trying to sound offended but she couldn't keep the smile away.

"Oh, spare me. There is no such thing as innocent friendship between males and females." Chika said from her experience in the modelling industry and her interactions with people around her.

"Oh, really," Hikari said as Usagi walked into her room through the bathroom that connected their rooms, "Then, I guess you can tell me about your relationship with this Reese or Kouki Ren or…" Hikari counted the male models and celebrity friends she knew.

"They're friends, normal friends, colleagues!" Chika said defensively.

"Just friends," Hikari said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Chika said as Hikari lifted a brow in a teasing manner, "Oh, okay, I give up. Who's this Motoki anyway?"

"He is a friend of Usagi who works part time in the Crown Princess Arcade and Café. He is a university student and he is like a brother to us." Hikari gave a brief introduction.

"A brother?" Chika repeated.

"Uh huh," Usagi said with a bright smile, "Ka-chan only came to know him several months ago."

"And your dad is okay with this?" Chika asked as she knew that her uncle, Tsukino Kenji, is very protective of his baby girls.

Hikari giggled and sank into the comfort of her bed and her eyes threatening to close, "Motoki-kun seems to have stayed on papa's good grace at the first meeting. Only mama and her teasing about us gets papa on his nerves."

"I see," Chika said and then there was a knock and Shingo said from the other side of the door.

"Are you girls done?"

"Hai~," Hikari called as she dragged herself out of the bed. She grabbed her casual clothing and walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Usagi's P.O.V**

The dinner was full of laughter as we catch up with recent months. Keita's parents travels a lot, but Keita, Chika and Touya stayed in Japan because of their studies and work.

"How's school today, Keita?" Mama asked Keita, "My girls didn't misbehave, did they?" Keita laughed as I wailed in protest.

"Mou~ Mama, we never misbehave in school," I said.

Keita is the youngest in his family and the same age as Ka-chan and I. He had transferred to our school this year and was assigned into our class. We were surprised and delighted at the same time. We were glad that he was able to make friends with everybody in class.

"Say, Touya, I heard that you've been promoted as a manager in your company." Papa started, "Congratulations, son."

"Thank you, uncle…" Touya said.

Touya is Keita's older brother and also the oldest in the family. He is the smart one compared to us. He works in a computer game software company and had just recently been promoted as a manager in the programming department. Isn't it cool? The games that we have at home were all from his company!

"How were your studies, Chika-chan?" Mom asked Chika.

"It's okay, loads of assignments but nothing I can't handle," She said confidently.

"So, how were my nieces and nephew?" My aunt asked.

"We're doing great," I answered with a bright smile.

"I should expect so, I heard from a colleague who has a younger brother in high school said that you both are legendary." Touya grinned as he evoked excitement around the table and a scowl from his uncle, his cousin brother, and brother.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion and look at Ka-chan for some help.

"Were our daughters that well known?" Ikuko asked.

"Uh huh, he said that his brother's got it bad for the girls." Touya said.

"Do we know him?" I asked.

"I doubt it, he's brother is not from your school." Touya said and I shrugged in reply. I somehow could not help but felt unsettled, everyone was a part of the conversation but it's too quite.

"Hikari," My aunt said to my sister. That's right–Hikari. She's what worries me. "The gentleman who walked you home, was he your boyfriend?" She asked teasingly. Upon hearing this question, papa tensed. Mom was giggling seeing papa's reaction. They're sisters all right, my mom and my aunt. They tease a lot.

Ka-chan didn't answered immediately as she was swallowing her food, "No, aunt. He's a brother-like friend."

"Oh, really, I thought you both are together since you looked cute together." She added. At this, papa choked and everyone laughed except for Keita, Shingo and Ka-chan.

"Some things never change, eh Kenji!" My uncle roared in laughter, "Still very protective over your baby girls," He continued to laugh and said, "Good for you, don't change that." He said as he nudged pointedly at Chika, indicating all her shootings with the male models and celebrities.

"Hey, I turned out fine!" she protested.

"Yeah, sure," Touya added with sarcasm.


	19. Chapter 18: The Princess Awakes?

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Princess Awakes?**

After a night's rest, Usagi felt refreshed. She turned to look at her alarm clock to read the time. It was eight in the morning. Thankfully, it was the weekend that means they don't need to rush to school. Usagi took her time to wash and change out of her pyjamas.

She strode down the stairs and into the kitchen following the scent of pancakes, "Mmm…That's delicious" she said.

"Good morning, honey." Her mother greeted, "Come take a seat and take your breakfast."

"Where's Ka-chan?" Usagi asked when she realised her sister was not in the dining table.

"Hikari woke up a while ago, she offered to shop for some groceries I need." Ikuko said as Usagi ate her breakfast.

"Gross! Stop pigging into your food like that!" Shingo said teasing her again.

"I didn't pig," she argued after she swallowed her food and started a tongue fight.

"Now, Shingo, don't start this early in the morning." Ikuko reprimanded her youngest. Just then, a familiar beep made Usagi jumped on her seat. It was her communicator. "What's this noise?" Ikuko asked as they all looked to the source of it. It was Luna gripping a device in her mouth.

"Luna!" Usagi said as she dived for her communicator and went somewhere private and press the Mercury button.

"Usagi-chan, youma at the park near your house!" Mercury's voice said from the device.

"Got it, I'm coming!" Usagi said and disconnected the signal and called into the kitchen, "Mama, I'll go see if I can help Ka-chan with her groceries!"

* * *

"Thank you, please come again," the cashier said as Hikari collected the bags of groceries and flashed a smile back at the cashier. It was a nice day but somehow she felt cold. Once out of the shop, she unwillingly shivered as a soft breeze grazed her. She headed home and looked forward to a hot cup of tea.

She took her usual way home which is through the park when she felt the ground shifted beneath her feet. She stopped and examined the ground under her before taking another step. This time she heard something from behind her. Abruptly she turned around. Her blue eyes scanned the area, but no one was there.

Hikari frowned as she turned back and started walking again. There was another similarity between Usagi and her that was not well known to the public was that they are both terrified of ghost but Hikari simply hid it better than her twin. It was very rare of anyone to see the older twin became hysterical over things.

It was then something shot out of the ground in front of her that made her fall back and landed backwards on the ground. It shot out again from her left and submerged into the ground on her right.

"What the heck?!" She said out loud.

"Hikari!" Someone called from behind her. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. She knew the voice.

**………………………**

Motoki had felt the coldness in the air and felt the sudden urgency within him. He knew that he had to transform into Sol Apollos. He told his sister to keep watch before running out of the arcade. Following the scent of trouble he came to the park, he went in a little further and that was then he felt a short warm pulse and recognised the energy signature.

"Hikari," He said in realisation. He knew instinctively she was nearby. He ran into the park and sure enough, he saw the familiar back of the girl on the ground. However, that was not the only thing he saw. He came just in time to see something submerging into the ground.

"Hikari!" he called out. He watched as the girl straightened up before hurried to help her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked when he had pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and turned to look around the ground again, "but it's not gone."

"Uh huh," he replied in response. It was then he realised what she has said. He turned back to see her gaze, hard and cold, apparently trying to detect those things that attacked her. "How did you know that it's not gone?" At this, she cocked a brow at him. She was about to say something before she suddenly pushed him to the ground.

**………………………**

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called out when she arrived with Mars. She had just arrived in time to register two person being attack by something that shot out from the ground.

"Over there!" Sailor Moon said as they hurried to rescue the two victims, but was shocked to see that it was Sol-Apollos down on one knee with his hand outstretched to conjure a shield in front of him against the earth that had been attacking them like a giant snake and his other arm was wrapped protectively around a petite girl.

Sailor Moon was both alarmed and relief to see her sister here, but something in her sister's eyes that was unsettling her. It was cold and hard. The same gaze that she had that drove chills down their spine in class yesterday.

Absentmindedly, Hikari muttered, "Mizu," and held out her hand. It was not loud but they heard it very clearly, as if amplified in mid air. The water from the lake whirled and sprang onto the earth creature, making it heavy and sloppy. The earth that had been mixed with water suddenly sprang up from the ground and enveloped the both of them.

"Ka-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted when she saw that the mud had buried her sister and was about to burst forward to help her sister.

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said as she held the blonde girl back and stared intently at the earthly igloo. "Wait, look. It's stop moving." Mars said.

"It's frozen," Mercury said in amazement as the temperature dropped drastically. As if on queue, white icy spikes spiked out of the earthly igloo, causing it to crack, and then, a bright golden light broke through the cracks so bright they had to cover their eyes, and then, the earth igloo burst opened with a force.

"Sheesh! You could have call on the greens to hold it in place!" a male voice said irritatingly.

"I forgot, okay," A female voice defended.

"You forgot?" The man said sceptically and the three senshis decided that it was safe to open their eyes again and so they did. Sol-Apollos towered over a girl as he spoke. Expecting to see Hikari but the girl on the ground was…different.

Her hair was a lighter shade of blonde, or rather the gold in her hair seem to have been mingled with silver making it lighter. She was clad in a silver body suit like theirs, minus the sailor collar, choker on the neck and bow at the front and back. In place of the collar were a simple V-neck, and a feather light silver cape was attached to her suit. She had a huge crystal like brooch at the end of the V with an almost transparent figure of a bird's head. She wore a pair of silver gloves that wraps up above the elbows and a pair of knee length high heel boots.

With a pout, the girl stood up and dusted herself before she realised something and froze. She lifted her hands and stared at her silver gloved hands with her silver blue eyes. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and looked at Sol-Apollos for an explanation. Sol-Apollos responded with a smirk.

"What is this?" she asked as she stared at herself and was surprised when Sol-Apollos knelt on one knee.

"Princess," He said dutifully.

A gasp made them turn around. It was only then that they realise that the Sailor Senshis were there. Hikari stared straight into Sailor Moon's shocked eyes and recognition clicked in their minds.

"Usagi, Ka-chan!" They both shouted at the same time.


	20. Chapter 19: Star Warriors

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Star Warriors**

"Hey, aren't you guys, I mean, girls gonna say anything?" Motoki said impatiently, breaking the unnerving silence among them.

After the incident in the park, they de-transformed and went to a nearby shelter so that they can talk in private, but none of the girls had said anything. The Sailor Senshis were practically in shock to find that Hikari is a warrior like them. She had a different glow to her being that gave them warmth but at the same time intimidated them.

Luna was scrutinising the newly awakened soldier from head to toe, wondering where she had seen this warrior before. It was obvious that she was not one of them. Otherwise, she would have data of her. She was more like Sol Apollos. The Solar Prince himself had to pay respect to this girl. Who is she? Princess he called her, from which planet? She felt that she was met with such an intimidating aura for quite a number of times, but she couldn't remember when and where she had met the girl.

Rei and Ami shared the same wary glances at the older twin who is deep in thoughts. Usagi was also deep in contemplation, knowing now that their secret is revealed. Her sister's silence was unnerving to her as she worried that Hikari might be mad at her even though a part of her doubted it. Hikari was ever understanding and never easily angered, but this sister now seemed different.

From the moment she was awakened, flashes of random images and noise crossed her mind frequently. Memories, she knew what it is. A part of her refused to believe that she was having another set of memory, but it was the truth, it was her and she knows it.

The images were blurry so random, however, she could feel every feeling the memories provided her. There was joy, happiness, sadness and pain. She then closed her eyes tight as a violent memory slipped into her mind. She bit her lips to prevent herself from making sounds of weakness as the full blow impression of the past event impacted her. Her head began to hurt as the memories overloaded her senses.

Seeing this, Motoki took her into his arm so that she was clinging onto him in attempt for control. Rei and Ami looked at her nervously as they felt the air clacking and sizzling with raw power. Usagi looked worried as she watched her gritted her teeth in pain. After a while, she began to calm down and opened her eyes.

"Ouch," she complained.

"Does this mean you are fine now?" Motoki chuckled as he caressed her head in affection.

"No, but better, thank you," Hikari answered as she massaged her temple. She sighed and turned to address the other four. "I'm sorry about ignoring all of you for a few minutes. I was, um, having trouble remembering some things."

"Remembering some things?" Luna repeated.

"Yes," she said, "My…my past," she hesitated. She was never one to believe in reincarnation but then this happened to her. What else can it be?

"You remembered all?" Luna asked again.

"No, only bits and pieces," she replied, shaking her head as she let out an unwilling shiver as the last memory resurfaced. Its intensity could make her puke. Silence came upon them again, but she took the initiative to break it. "We should start with an introduction," she said, "I'm Silver Star, a Star Warrior and a warrior of Light. I don't quite remember how I came to be here, but," her eyes darkened slightly, "my enemies have infiltrated this planet while I was…'asleep'," she said as her warrior mode was activated.

"I'm Sol-Apollos, like Silver Star, I am a Star Warrior and also a warrior of Light. I had been searching for her, my cousin," he said as he shared a look with her.

"So, Hikari-chan is your cousin?" Ami repeated to which he nodded in return.

"And you called her princess," Rei stated as she recounted again. Turning to the cat guardian, she asked, "Could she be the princess we were looking for, Luna?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She was not listed in my records. Her aura was all too different, as she is a Star Warrior." Luna answered.

"What's the difference between the Sailor Senshis and the Star Warriors?" Rei asked in confusion.

"In general terms, there were not much of differences. We are both warriors by different name, title, and somewhat different concept," He said with a shrugged, "Hikari-chan, or rather Silver Star, is one of our high ranking warriors. She was also generally known as the Star Phoenix and to her own people – the Blue Phoenix."

"What is the Blue Phoenix?" Rei asked again.

"The Blue Phoenix is a title and position. To the Phoenix Clan, they are the natural leaders of the clan, the protector, the lord and master," Hikari answered, "This, however, should not have concern you when what you need now is to focus on your current mission."

Luna stared at the older twin at the mention of the word mission, "How did you know?" she asked and she gave her a look with says, "Duh,"

"Are you here for a reason that involves us?" Luna asked a more specific question.

Hikari looked thoughtful and didn't immediately answer, when Sol-Apollos asked her, "You don't remember, don't you? Do you think its best that you go back?"

"Back where?" Usagi asked, horrified.

"That is the most logical thing to do, isn't it, Sol? However, I can't go now, they are here," Hikari said, "and they know who I am," Motoki nodded in understanding. Hikari turned to her sister to reply her, "I'm from the stars and I should go back to where I belong. But since my enemies have infiltrated this planet, I will stay until I rid of them off this planet,"

"Would it hurt to stay for your family?" Usagi suddenly cry out, "What about Mama and Papa, and Shingo and me?" she asked with hurt, "I hate you!" she cried and ran off, crying when Hikari only answered her with silence and a blank stare that is unlike the usual her.

"Usagi-chan," Ami, Luna and Rei called after her, "Usagi,"

Ami ran after her after giving a polite bow and followed by Rei who gave Hikari a dirty look, "I didn't think you had it in you," and went to find her friend.

Hikari turned towards the lake, her eyes void of emotions, "Was it better if I had not exist?" she questioned with a heavy heart.

"No, Light," Motoki said as he took the girl in an embrace, "If mankind is without light, then we'll truly die. You did what is needed to be done, said what she needs to know. She'll understand, Usagi is Usagi, you'll both be fine," he said, knowing that the girl in her arms, at least her alter ego, tends to retreat into herself when she felt hurt.

"They are different from the people you are fighting against, Usagi and the others won't be able to handle them along with her own sets of enemies," she said to Luna whom she is well aware was still there, "Take care of her," With that, Luna gave a nod and sprang to the Control Centre as she would daily do to update their progress.

* * *

Usagi ran blindly from her sister. To the others, she might have overreacted but she knew. The moment she saw her sister in her warrior form she knew she would one day leave. Call it an intuition; she knew her sister is very different now.

_'Why can't she see that I need her?'_ she cried and fell back when she bumped into someone.

The person she bumped into, however, very strong and was not knocked off balance even with the full impact. Instead, the person quickly reached out and pulled her so that she wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Usagi?" the person said in surprise to see the crying girl.

She looked up and saw who it was and it didn't matter to her who it was as she cried harder and buried her face into his chest. His phone rang suddenly, "Hello," he said into the phone, "Ah, Hi-, what? Hello? Hikari?" He was bewildered by both accounts that happened in less than a minute.

"Mamoru-san, please take care of Sa-chan," was what the older twin said on the phone.

_'How did she know that Usako is here?'_ he thought to himself and looked around. No sign of the other girl, _"and what happened?'_

"O-, I mean, Usagi," he said cautiously, "What's wrong?" he asked. But the crying girl just shook her head as she cried. _'Come on, love, tell me,' _he pleaded silently as his arms wrapped itself around her and let her cry.

* * *

Hikari hung up the phone when she finished speaking to Mamoru. She could sense their presence from where she stood. She is aware that Usagi and Mamoru met while the other two girls steered to a different route, looking for her.

Just then, she turned sharply towards her home, having sense a cold menacing aura in that direction. She narrowed her eyes, irritated.

"Light," Sol-Apollos called to her as he transformed. She nodded as she transformed and together they rushed towards the dark aura.

* * *

Usagi gasped as she sensed a cold dread that didn't belong to her. It was her sister's she knew it. Her sister is in trouble or at least rushing into trouble. She ran back the way she came, her head filled with thoughts, not noticing that Mamoru was right on her tails. She stopped at where she ran from her sister to find the place had been abandoned. Just then, a flash of golden light appeared in a distance, somewhere near her residence, she tore off towards that direction.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called out. He had also seen the light. It was Sol-Apollos's attack, he was sure of it. _'What was that girl doing heading into danger? And man, she can run!'_ he thought as he sprinted behind her. What they saw next horrified them.

"Mama! Ka-chan!" Usagi cried out as she ran to them.

Silver Star was distracted by her, calling, and nearly fell victim to a hit over the head by a frying pan armed demon possessed mother.

"Ack, this is annoying!" Sol Apollos screamed out in agitation as he fought a demon possessed Shingo off him.

Usagi, in the midst of confusion, transformed. Mamoru was shock to watch the scene and was even more in shock to find out that the both girls he and his alter ego loved were one and the same. Knowing that puts him more at ease as he slipped into a corner and transformed.

"What's the situation?" he asked a tearful Sailor Moon.

"I don't know. My sister is fighting my mother and Sol Apollos is fighting my brother," she blurt out without realising what she had just spilled. Tuxedo Kamen quickly swerved them both out of the way as Silver Star evaded an attack and her opponent (mother) crashed towards them.

"Hold on to her!" Silver Star ordered as she launched herself to the sky and summoned two small swords into her hands and swirled in mid air, slicing something that must have been invisible or moving too fast to see.

Tuxedo Kamen heard her command and quickly held the mother in place so that she was not able to move. The mother struggled within his hold but was unable to fight out off his lock. Something fell from the sky with a clack.

"Light, watch out!" Sol Apollos shouted out a warning when he noticed something from the thing that fell.

It was a wooden puppet, a tool prepared by the enemy. A small object had shot up to the sky from its mouth at Silver Star. She swerved out of the way but couldn't avoid what exploded from the object. A thick mass of ribbons sprout out of the small object reached out to Silver Star to grab her in a strangling hold but failed. Its hems cut her skin instead.

_//Calm down, Sol. That's my brother you're fighting.// _she reminded through their mental bond. _//I'll take down this sorcery. Hand my brother to Mask and mom to Moon and get rid of the puppet.//_ she said as she launched herself higher. Sol did as he was told and projected the thought to the two at the sideline.

"Take your mom," Tuxedo Kamen said as he swerved her around to Sailor Moon and caught the boy Sol threw at him.

Sol was immediately over the puppet with his sword ready in his hand and plunged into the puppet. It burst into flames as Sol mercilessly destroyed it. Above him, the ribbons were set aflame with blue flames, disintegrating it in the air as Silver Star lowered herself gracefully to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrived on the scene, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered as she looked down with worry at her mother and brother who had fell unconscious as soon as the puppet was destroyed.

"Let's get them inside," Sol said to Tuxedo Kamen who carried the boy while he carried Ikuko.

"What happened?" Rei asked with concern, eyeing Silver Star anxiously.

"Do you understand why I had to leave?" Silver Star asked as the men carried the two exhausted victims into the house. "My enemies knows who I am. They are ruthless and unrelenting and are far more powerful than those you fought. I'm trained to kill to defend. Do you know how close I am to using a weapon and my powers against them? As a Star Warrior, I don't have much choice."

"You're injured," Sailor Moon started shakily when she saw blood trickling off from the various wounds she gets from the ribbons. She reached into her space pocket to extract the first aid.

"Don't bother about it. It'll be gone in another minute," Hikari said as she turned around.

* * *

Sol Apollos and Tuxedo Kamen laid the two on the couch in the living hall and both male succumbed into an uncomfortable silence or at least it was uncomfortable to Tuxedo Kamen.

"So, you're actually the girl's comrade?" Tuxedo Kamen asked awkwardly.

"Not really. She's family," Sol answered, "I suppose it's easy for you to find out who Sailor Moon is now?" he added with a little venom as his big brother's protective nature surfaces.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied dumbly, "Believe it or not, I care for her," he said, giving the Sun Warrior a bold honest look, "and her family," Sol Apollos suddenly had a feeling that he knew this tuxedo clad superhero but couldn't quite place a familiar face to this figure. It was the door that distracted them both as the female warriors stepped in.

Silver Star went straight to them and placed her palm over their heads and with a relaxing intake of breath she poured her purifying energy into them. "Let's go before they come around," she said as she stood up and the two unconscious mother and son began to stir lightly.

Outside, they were met with the neighbours who had been too afraid to come out when the fight happens and were starting to stick their noses out in curious murmurs. None of them had dared to move out of their premises as they watched the heroes and heroines of their city walked out of the houses.

"We'll meet again," Tuxedo Kamen made his usual retreat and jumped from rooftops to rooftops and out of sight while the rest of them decided to go back to the park to de-transform and separate to their own ways.


	21. Chapter 20: Sailor Jupiter

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was trying out some other possibilities of this story. Although I already have a draft of the story I still wanted to see if there was other better way to write it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Princess Silverstar**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sailor Jupiter**

Weeks had past and another senshi had been added to their number. Her name is Kino Makoto, the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning. She was transferred from a school from a neighbour district and she already had a reputation. Everyone feared her because people circulated that she was expelled from her previous school for fighting. She was extremely tall and had strong physics that confirmed the gossips, but she was really beautiful, like an Amazonian princess. Most boys had only dared to look at her from the corner of their eyes wishfully, but never had the guts to approach her.

Makoto was really lonely and was very discouraged with the treatment she was given, but she can't blame anyone. As ridiculous as it sound, she had travelled far from home to this school. She had never heard of this school before but she felt an attachment to it, and felt a purpose in it.

Everyone in the school talked about her, her uniform, her height, her build, to the reason of her transfer which was not true! She didn't want to talk about it; it hurt too bad to talk about it. She was eating lunch by herself out in the field when a peculiar blonde with a hairstyle that reminded her of meatballs sneaked up behind her ogling at her lunch.

"Erm…would you like some?" Makoto offered.

"I don't eat much…" the girl said as she accepted the lunch box and started to dig into her lunchbox. "It's delicious…" the girl said with her mouth full. Something about the girl warmed her heart.

"Usagi-chan!" A girl called in surprise. They looked ahead and saw a blue haired girl staring at the blonde girl in surprise.

"Do forgive my sister's manners," another girl identical to the blonde girl, twins obviously, said with eyes twinkling with amusement. She then mouthed a word like 'pig' to the feeding girl.

The girl pouted and then said, "Ka-chan, it's really delicious,"

"You have your own lunch," The twin said and thrust a box wrapped in pink cloth and bunny patterns on it to the blonde.

"Ano…would you mind if we sit here with you," the blue haired girl asked shyly.

"No, of course not," Makoto said in surprise and felt extremely pleased to know there are people who are not afraid of her. They settled down in a circle as the blonde girl gushed again about her lunch.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is my older sister, Tsukino Hikari, and this is Mizuno Ami from class 1," Usagi introduced.

"I'm Kino Makoto, nice to meet you," She nodded.

That was three weeks ago. Now, she is sitting in a room in the Hikawa Shrine with three sailor senshis and a talking black cat. The shrine maiden came in with a tray of tea and snack and laid it on the centre of the table.

"Is your sister coming today, Usagi?" Rei, the shrine maiden, asked absentmindedly, which was unusual of her.

"She didn't say anything about coming today," Usagi said as she reached out to take a cookie.

"Is your sister a senshi too?" Makoto asked in confusion.

They had not told her about Silver Star and Sol Apollos and the said duo didn't appear in any attacks in the few weeks and requested that their identities to remain a secret unless they choose to reveal it.

The three of them froze a moment and looked at each other uncertainly. Rei opened her mouth to say something when Usagi beat her to it.

"My sister is not one of us," Usagi said nervously, "but she knows about us,"

"I thought we're sworn to secrecy?" Makoto asked.

"We are. Ka-chan figured it herself," Usagi said.

"Someone's out there," Rei said suddenly and rushed out of the room. They followed her out and heard a blast at the front yard and they ran towards it.

"Was it a youma?" Makoto asked when they saw dirt flying about. Although she didn't need to wait long to be answered; the dust soon cleared and reveal a man in black on his knees strangling a blonde haired girl in silver outfit. The girl was strangely familiar…

"Ka-chan!" Usagi shouted out and wanted to rush out to help, but was again held back by Rei. Her shout had distracted the man, allowing Hikari, no, Silver Star to release herself from his grip.

Putting a safe distant between herself and that man, she prepared herself for the next attack, taking slow, painful breaths to ease her aching lungs, she stood her ground. The man recovered and stood up, allowing himself a few more deep breaths, his eyes stared murderously at Silver Star, then and the girl who distracted him. He then snorted and slowly began to laugh.

"Worried about your baby sister now, are we?" he sneered when he saw something he found unusual about the silver warrior. Silver Star's consciousness was on the girls.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, so this is what this is, princess." He said in mock disappointment.

"Here I thought I'm strong enough to beat the Almighty Princess of Stars, and half the time you are holding back!" he said to her. "Have the ice queen gone soft?" he mocked.

"You do realise that if you mock her, you'll pay for it," a voice said from the entrance of the shrine.

"Sol-Apollos," Ami said as her eyes roamed to the entrance of the shrine.

Truly, it was Sol-Apollos, but he was injured on his face, shoulder, and leg. Although he was in pain, he was smiling in a cocky manner. The man in black didn't heed his words and laughed mockingly at them. He, then, suddenly screamed in pain, and his face turned into a shock expression.

"Told you so," Sol-Apollos said quietly with a bored expression.

The girls jumped in surprise at his sudden scream and they saw that he was bleeding heavily from a gash on his abdomen. They were wondering had happened as Silver Star hadn't move from her position. She, then, relieved herself from a defensive stance and stood up straight and took slow deliberate steps to him. He stared at her in shock and fear. It was clear that he couldn't move and she was the cause of his predicament. Then, they saw that his body began to emit smoke.

"I'm not the Blue Phoenix for nothing," there came a still small voice from Silver Star, but it sounded foreign to them. At her words, the man burst into blue flame, screaming in pain and all that was left was ashes. The wind caught it and scattered it across the compound. No one dared to move after witnessing this, they stared at the spot the man was standing before the flames took him mercilessly. They didn't even dare to breathe for a moment, except Sol Apollos.

He took one painful step ahead, wincing in pain. His movement brought the sailor senshis out of their reverie. Ami quickly rushed for Sol Apollos and ordered Rei to get things to clean his wounds. As she busied herself with the Sun Warrior, she vaguely registered that Silver Star was still rooted at the same position.

"Ka-chan?" Usagi started towards her sister and felt a hand tightened around her wrist. She turned back to see Makoto gripped her hand, her green eyes was staring hard at her sister's back.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Don't go to her, Usagi-chan. She's dangerous," Makoto said as her eyes narrowed at the twin more.

"What are you talking about? It's my sister, Hikari," Usagi said, finding it ridiculous. Makoto froze in surprise at what Usagi said.

"She's right, Usagi. Wait for Hikari to react," Sol Apollos advised as he too was observing Silver Star from behind.

Silver Star stared into the horizon as the sun was setting. With a sigh, she dropped her head as she breathed to get rid of the depressing mood she felt moments ago. She closed her eyes to let the gentle breeze bring her peace. When she opened her eyes, a faint smile, crept into her features. She turned to face them and smile apologetically.

"Sorry, did I interrupt, you girls?"

"No, we haven't really started," Rei said.

"Thanks," Sol Apollos said to Ami as she finished.

"I thought you can heal yourself," Rei asked with slight curiosity.

"Well, yea, but why waste the energy?" Sol Apollos replied, "Plus, we are able to heal at a light speed rate compared to normal people, so we don't get bothered by it." He added and then frowned, steering his golden gaze towards his cousin's silver pair, "Are you okay?"

"Why won't I be?" she asked innocently.

Sol Apollos shrugged, "It's been a long while since you set people aflame. Is there anything that's bothering you?" he asked with concern.

She responded with a shrug, "I don't know, ever since I've awaken…I don't know," she shook her head, "I've just got a weird feeling, that's all." She smiled weakly.

"Wait, you are Hikari-chan?" Makoto blurted.

The pair of silver orbs shifted to her and for a moment Makoto felt something pierced through her. Silver Star smiled and de-transformed into her civilian form.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't be honest." Hikari said.

"All of you…knew?" She asked the girls, almost stuttering at her words.

"We're sorry but we weren't supposed to talk about it," Usagi said, looking at her sister for help.

"I told them not to, for their own safety," Hikari said.

**Few days later**

"Sailor Moon," Jupiter said, "your sister is so cool," she complimented as they avoided a multiple attack cast by a youma.

The said Star Warrior evaded the attack as graceful as a swan, as if she was a flower dancing with the wind. The cool and ethereal expression of the warrior's face almost distracted nearly all of them.

"Jupiter, watch out!" Mars called out a warning. Jupiter pulled a somersault to avoid the attack as Tuxedo Kamen swept Sailor Moon up and leaped out of danger. "Focus, will you girls!" Mars reprimanded.

"Shut up, Mars!" Jupiter spat back, her pride as a warrior was insulted.

"Seriously," Sol Apollos said, "Stop yappin' and start fighting!" he scolded as he swung his sword, throwing a flare at the youma, knowing well that Silver Star can evade that attack of his. He was seriously tired of their non-stop bickering while fighting with the youmas. He didn't mind them so much when they were normally bickering in their meetings but they are getting on his nerves now.

Sensing Sol's coming flames, Silver Star somersaulted over the youma and landed, bending low on her knees, thus distracting it to turn its back to Sol and summoned her Phoenix Glazer Rings, which is a set of twin ring shaped blades that are very sharp.

She swung her blades upwards, slicing the youma's hands that attempted to grab hold of her, and spins away in accordance to the flow of her body as Sol's attack hits its target and disintegrated the youma. She held one of her blades vertically in front of her, facing Sol's attacks. Sol's flare met with her cold blade and his red flames succumbed to it and dissolved without touching her. She gave a light smirk to Sol who returned it with a smile.

"Not so bad after sleeping for a long time," he mused.

"You haven't really changed much, Sol," she replied as she walked towards them, "You are still as grumpy as ever," she indicated his rude attitude a while ago towards the girls, "I like you better when you are Toki-chan," she said simply to irritate him.

"Do not call me that," he growled at her.

"Aww, but you liked it," she cooed and then giggled.

The senshis looked at them, dumbfounded. One moment ago, Sol was reprimanding them about lashing tongue with one another, and now they are arguing. Silver Star noticed them and said with a soft sigh, "Next time, save arguments for later, kick ass first," she said pointing to the ashes that was what left of the youma. "See you girls the next time. Sol and I have something else to discuss," she said and turned to walk away with Sol tagging along.

"How cool," Jupiter said in admiration again as the silver clad warrior walked away.

**Tsukino Residence, Midnight,**

A young girl in her bed, deep in her slumber, suddenly began stir as her nightmare began to disturb her rest. She moaned as the flashes of her dreams took her consciousness to one image to another and it began to scare her as the images began to grow darker and more menacing by each passing.

"Usagi?" Luna had woken up at the sound of her moans and began to worry when the girl had not responded and started screaming.

"No!" the girl shot up from her bed and squeaked in fear when her door opened suddenly.

Shingo, her brother, was staring at her intently before asking her, "Are you okay?" He noticed that she had broken into cold sweat and she had fear in her eyes. He would have teased her if it wasn't for the pure terror in her eyes that looked so vivid.

"Shingo," she said weakly like a frightened child and suddenly tackled him into a hug.

"Get off me!" he grunted but stopped immediately when he felt his pyjama top began to soak in something wet. She was crying and holding onto him as if he was her only lifeline. He sighed and sat there, letting her cry.

"You feeling better?" he asked as she began to calm down.

She nodded as she lifted herself from him and sniffed, "Where's Ka-chan?"

"In her room, sleeping, ditz," he said, wondering why she had asked, and watched as she got up and walked to their sister's room. She still looked pretty shaken up.

* * *

Hikari's eyes shot opened when she had heard a scream from the next room and felt terror from her sister. Shingo was there as well. She then heard a thud and her brother grunted and Usagi cried.

When she had sensed that Usagi had began to calm down and no sooner she felt her presence at her door. Giving a sigh, she moved over in her bed facing the wall, knowing that the girl would want to spend the night huddled next to her.

Her door creaked opened and she heard a small sigh. She felt her sister climbed on her bed and clutched at her pyjamas. She tried to go back to sleep when she felt her sister's breathing being far from peaceful on her back.

"I don't want you to leave, you know," Usagi started, not knowing her sister was awake or sleeping, "What would happened if you left? We'll miss you," she said sadly. The younger twin began yawning and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Hikari felt Shingo's presence at the door and lifted her head to look at the boy giving her a puzzled look. He apparently heard Usagi before she fell asleep. Feeling bad that she had to keep secrets from her family, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

"You know how she's like at times," she said.

"Yeah, but never like this, Ka-chan. I think you of all people would know this," Shingo said knowingly.

Hikari looked at the youngest intently, searching in his eyes. She sighed. Shingo may be a loud brat but he could be too observant for his own good. He had been sensing changes this couple of months and was still deciding whether or not he liked those changes. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Go back to sleep. Tomorrow's school day." She shooed the younger boy. Shingo nodded and closed the door and went back to his room. She sighed, "I don't have a choice," she said, looking into her sister's mind, into her nightmare, "Serenity,"


	22. Chapter 21: Kidnapped 1

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21****:Kidnapped 1  
**

"I had the weirdest dream in my entire life," Makoto said as all minus Hikari settled at the table in a private corner they usually occupy.

"What dream?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Makoto said, confused, "It was blurry. I can't see it very clearly. It was as if something was preventing it. But it was grand like ballroom grand," she said dreamily.

Rei sighed exasperatedly, "We're not here to discuss about your fantasy, Makoto,"

"But it must be romantic," Usagi said quickly sensing a tongue lash that usually starts with the thunder senshi and fire senshi.

Makoto who was about to retort at Rei was cut of by Usagi and became dreamy again, "It was," she sighed, "there was a guy who-," Rei sighed as she cut herself from the conversation while Ami sheepishly grin at the two and Luna looked at the two blankly before laying on the table lazily.

"Ne, Luna, don't you think it was a bit quiet these days," Rei asked, "I had been fire reading but I didn't get anything from it."

"Do you think that perhaps you weren't specific or maybe you were searching in the wrong place?" Ami asked.

Rei looked thoughtful and frowned, "Maybe,"

"We could always ask for guidance," Ami said, casting a glance at the older twin on the bar counter with Motoki in an intense conversation.

**At the ****bar counters**

"So, are you saying that Serenity is remembering?" Motoki said to the girl. He had walked out from behind the counter when he sensed that she was not quite cheerful.

"Yes, I looked into her dreams last night. It was the somewhat the same as the last vision I had after my awakening. It was loud with crashes and rumbles. There was screams of pain, of fear, there were dying screams. I don't want her to remember those things, but-," she shivered at the memory.

"Hey," another male voice greeted them and it was surprised him when Hikari spun around that her eyes were beginning to tear up, "What's wrong? A lover's spat?" he added with a grin, hoping to lighten the mood. Hikari groaned through gritted teeth and turned away from the two male.

"Nothing," Motoki said with a little blush, "and you know I already have…," Motoki looked at the entrance when it rang, "Reika!"

Mamoru turned around to see a brunette with long hair that he rarely sees, "Reika-oneesan," Mamoru said with a grin.

"Oh, stop it!" she said with a mocking glare at him for reminding her of her age. She stared past Mamoru to see a stunned Motoki, "What, I can't come here?" she asked.

"No, wait, yes, I mean-," Motoki started still not out of his surprise. Reika's brows were raised at his unusual verbal skills. Mamoru cocked his brow at him for acting out of character.

Suddenly, Hikari's head wiped around to search the streets, as she felt an unusual calling. She had, of course, been aware of the conversation and spoke up to clarify Motoki's stuttering. "He means, yes, you are welcome here, but he wasn't expecting to see you here," she told Reika, casting a tight smile at Motoki and gathered her things. They watched her movements with confusion as she approached the table at a far corner and spoke with a few girls.

"Who is she?" Reika asked curiously.

"Tsukino Hikari, Usagi's twin. You remember Usagi, right?" Motoki asked.

"I guessed as much, but she's so different from Usagi-chan,"

"She is," Motoki said with a lopsided smile. The said girl left her things at the table and ran back towards the exit with the girls staring after her anxiously.

"Hikari," Motoki called out and caught hold of her arm, "What is it? Where are you going?"

"Out," she said as she tried to pull away.

"Hikari," he tightened his grip on her.

"I forgot I had to do something, okay?" she made up a lie as casually as she can, "I'll be back before you guys know it," she chirped.

"Look, why don't I go with her?" Mamoru offered, giving Motoki a glance. Hikari wiped around exasperatedly, but in truth she was quite surprised at his offering.

Motoki looked like he was about to say something else but noticed Reika staring at them with a confused look, "Yeah, why not," he said out loud.

_/__/Be careful/__/_ he inserted it to Hikari, who rolled her eyes, loosening his grip and she shot out the entrance.

"Hey, wait up!" Mamoru called up as he ran after her, "What were you rushing for?" he asked when he caught up with her.

She gave him a peculiar stare without slowing down, "I thought you already know," she said before adding with a grin, "cape boy," Mamoru stumbled and fell. Seeing this, she slowed to a stop before she turned back to him with an amused expression.

"You knew," he panted as he rolled to a sitting position.

"I knew even before I was awakened," she said, "Do you remember we helped Motoki to evacuate the arcade when a youma attacked on the street?" she asked. He gave a nod, "Sa-chan was still in the arcade and we went back for her," she held out her hand to him, "and you appeared as Tuxedo Kamen."

"I don't quite remember that," he said as he accepted her hand.

"Listen, I need you to stop following me," she told him.

"I can't just do that," he protested.

She smiled, "Tell Motoki I outran you,"

"Yeah, right, as if," he snorted.

She sighed, "Look, you are not suppose to tag along with me in fights," she said, making him wondered what she was talking about and why is she saying these things with a dreading expression, "You're allegiance should be with Sailor Moon. You exist because of her."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Mamoru asked. He watched her rubbed her arms suddenly as if she was cold.

"Ah, as I thought, you got held up," a sly voice said in English with British accent from behind her, "Who is that?" The voice belonged to a man in his late twenties and dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Hikari's eyes turned hard and cold as she turned around and stood her ground, "Does it matter?" she said coolly also in English.

"No," the man shrugged, "not when he is going to die. I was ordered to take you alive and kill anyone that stands in my way. The king wants you," he shrugged as if it happened all the time.

Mamoru pulled her behind him to shield her as he transformed.

"Oh…Ho, ho," the man laughed, "And so the knight in…_**tuxedo**_ armour wants to play," he mocked, "Very chivalrous of you, young man, but I suggest you step aside,"

"Over my dead body," Tuxedo Mask produced his cane.

The man smiled wickedly, "I love it when they asked for it!" he said as he swung his arm at them.

Hikari pushed Tuxedo Kamen out of the way and felt something grabbed her from the back. She cried out as she was jerked forward.

"What a gorgeous catch," the man said with a triumphant grin. He cast a mocking snort at Tuxedo Kamen before he disappeared with Hikari.

* * *

"Motoki, are you okay?" Reika called the blonde man, "Motoki," she shook him.

"What?" he jerked back into reality.

"You just spaced out, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered her distractedly.

His heart had just pounded. Something had happened. He was sure of it. Hikari. The thought of her got him worried. The entrance bell rang again as Mamoru practically rammed pass the doors, his expressions panicked and eyes zeroed on the senshis.

'_Where is Hikari?'_ Motoki asked silently, confused. Once again, his heart pounded anxiously again.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried out to the girl, panting as he reached their table, and began rasping words incoherently.

Motoki went to him and grabbed the younger man's shoulder, "Mamoru, where's Hikari?"

Mamoru looked frustrated and helpless, "She's been taken," he gasped out. The teenage girls and the cat looked at him, shocked, Motoki paled, while Reika gasped at the news.

"What do you mean she's been taken?" Motoki said calmly.

"There was this guy-," Mamoru started but someone stopped him

"Wait," Rei said and looked at Reika.

Motoki realised it and quickly hustle her out and went back to the girls, "We need to find a place to talk,"

"My place," Rei said agreed and offered.

The senshis and Mamoru quickly rushed out of the arcade. Motoki had to call his sister to take over his shift and handed his shift temporary to a staff. He transformed in a nearby alley and teleported to the shrine. The moment they reached the shrine, Motoki was already there, waiting by the steps. Mamoru wondered how he had arrived before them. Rei led them to a private room where normally she served her guest.

"What happened?" she took charge of the situation, seeing the others were uneasy and a few dead with worry, "Start from the time, you ran after her," she said.

Mamoru recalled the event, skipping their dialogue, "Then, the man disappeared after he took her. He said the king wants her or something,"

"Could you describe the man?" Motoki asked, his voice was hard and harsh. Mamoru had never seen his friend like this. Motoki was very different than usual.

"He was a man in his late twenties, with dark brown hair and grey eyes," Mamoru said, "He has British accent. It seems that they know each other."

"And his weapon?" Motoki asked.

"A whip," Mamoru promptly answered.

"Motoki-niichan, what does this means? Do you know who did it?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Motoki said. He stood up with a scowl on his face.

"Leave this to me," he said to them and exited the room. Seconds later, he came back and looking for Usagi, "Usagi, find some excuse to tell your parents; Hikari is not going home tonight," and left them to silence.

As he retold the situation, it didn't need a genius to figure this out. There was no need for explanation. Mamoru had figured it out. Motoki is Sol Apollos. The vibe he gave out was a dead give away.

"Why did you come to us?" Rei asked him with suspicion.

Mamoru contemplated on telling them the truth, but decided against it. "I couldn't go to the police," he said, "It'd be hopeless." he added. This part was true, but the next part was made up, "Then, I remembered that you are a psychic. I thought maybe you can help," She nodded, but still can't help feeling suspicious.

Silence came on them again and Mamoru said to Usagi, "I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't protect Hikari,"

"It's not your fault. I'm glad no one else got hurt." Usagi said with worry, and also with deep thoughts.

"Hey, we still need to make up a story for Hikari's absence," Makoto reminded.

Usagi had already whipped out Hikari's cell phone. After a few deep breaths, she dialled home and held the phone to her ear. A few moments later, she tensed; someone has picked up the phone on the other line.

"Mushi, mushi, mama? Hikari desu." Usagi said with Hikari's tone of voice. It was then they realised what she was doing and listen on to the conversation.

Gomen ne, mama," she said, "I'll be staying at a friend's place tonight. She fell ill in class and her parents are out of town," she paused nervously biting her lower lips, "Yes," she said to her mother who was telling her something, "Yes, mom, I will, bye," She lowered and disconnected the phone and let out a relieved sigh. They were looking at her in surprise.

"That was impressive, Usa-chan," Makoto said. Usagi gave her a smile, not at all proud of what she had done.

"Well, your sister I can understand, but I never thought you could do that," Mamoru said thinking back the time when he first met Hikari. He smiled and shook his head.

"We are twins, are we not?" Usagi said with a smile, "I may not be a great pass as Ka-chan in person, but I can imitate my sister's voice almost perfectly. It's easier with my family. They stopped trying to figure us out over the phone, plus, they don't have trouble recognising us in person," she said pointing to her odangoes.

There was a short silence, "I should get going or mom will start worrying about me," Usagi said, "Arigato, minna,"

"Usagi-chan," Ami called out, "Hikari-chan is strong, and she'll be fine,"

Usagi smiled, "Hai," She gathered hers and her sister's things and a thought came to her, "I'll need someone to take over Ka-chan's things since she was supposed to be in a friend's place."

"You can leave them here," Rei said.

"I'll take them," Mamoru said at the same time, causing them to stare at him.

Usagi was looking thoughtfully at him and she seemed to have realised something. He wasn't sure if he liked what she had realised. "Okay," Usagi said to Mamoru, "You take care of her things since you lost her," She gathered her own things. "Bye, guys," as she left a dumbfounded Mamoru with the girls.

One by one the girls left the shrine till it was only Mamoru and Rei left.

"I should also get going," Mamoru said as he stood up and gathered his bag and Hikari's and bowed politely to Rei and turn to make an exit.

"I thought you like Usagi?" Rei asked with a frown just as he stepped out.

Mamoru turned around to the younger girl, somewhat surprised for being confronted like that. "I do," he said. Her eyes asked another question accusingly, "No, oh, no," he said when he saw that she had misunderstood, "I like Hikari too, but just not the same way,"

"So, you still like Usagi?" she asked.

"No, Rei-san," he said, "I'm in love with Usagi,"

The priestess frowned, "Truth to be told, I'm not too sure that you and Usagi will work," she said. Mamoru looked at her with a frown, "Don't get this the wrong way. I don't trust guys, but that doesn't mean I'll stop every girl from dating men. It's just you and Usagi. I think you guys will be good for each other but I sense that your journey together will not be smooth. And I hate seeing her get hurt."

Mamoru thought about her words carefully. He smiled, "Then, I'll be there to protect her at the cost of my life," he replied, "Scout's honour," he added with a smile.

"Thanks." He ended.

With that, he left. Once outside the shrine, he lifted Hikari's bag in his hand thoughtfully and decided to go home first.


	23. Chapter 22: Kidnapped 2

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kidnapped 2**

He had recently been able to feel things by touching them. It was his new gift and he planned on using it to find her. He reached home, he put aside his things and held on to Hikari's bag and concentrated to find the girl. Just as he found her, he touched her mind, in hope to find out that she is fine. She was safe, at least she hadn't been harmed, but she was growing weak. He felt her body, heavy to her waning strength.

Then, he heard a stutter of words, _/M-Mamoru?/_ she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

_/Hikari!/_ he cried out in surprised.

Somehow, he was able to communicate with her this way. He felt her smile. _/What are you doing in my head?/_ she reprimand teasingly.

_/I was looking for you,/_ he told her, _/Do you know where you are?/,_ knowing that time is precious to them.

_/Sadly, no, but I'm definitely in my enemies' liar. I feel weak./_ she said weakly. Then, there was silence.

_/Hikari?/_ he asked with worry.

_/Go to Sol./ _she told him._ /Tell him to be careful if he meets me./_ she said and forcefully shut their communication but not before Mamoru felt a sharp jolt of pain in the pit of his stomach. He felt like his life force was being ripped from him. He transformed quickly and went to the place where she was taken. Not to his surprise, Sol Apollos was already there in full concentration, sensing something out of thin air.

"Motoki," he said, not caring what response the Sun Warrior gave him. He promptly took out his mask to show the other man his face, "Listen, I just spoke with Hikari. She told me to tell you to be careful if you meet her." He relayed the message and watched the blonde went pale with horror, pain and worry.

"What does that mean?" he boldly asked the Sun Warrior.

Sol was silent for a moment before he answered him, "Our enemies can not kill her to get her powers. She must hand it over willingly," he told him. "But that is impossible, because the moment Light betrays itself to the Darkness, Light cease to exist. If she swore allegiance to her enemies, it is equivalent to death to her, and we'll be lost,"

"She was trying to tell me, just in case she didn't survive or not strong enough to fight the influence of darkness, I-," he stopped his trail of negative thoughts; "I must get to her fast."

"I'm coming with you," Mamoru said firmly.

When the Sun Warrior protested, he shut him up with a look. "Very well, I probably could use some help," he lifted his swod, telling Mamoru to take hold of it. When he did, he felt a jolt and landed not so gracefully on cold ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Motoki hiding his laughter with difficulty. He glared at him but said nothing about it. He assessed his surrounding and shivered. It felt like he was spirited through time space and into medieval England in its God forsakened time. A mile away was a huge castle; the whole place was filled with an eerie vibe. Maybe coming along was not the best idea, but he ain't leaving now.

* * *

"Brother, are you out of your mind?" a young man with short blonde hair and grey blue eyes cried out in horror at what his brother laid on the stone altar in the middle of a small chamber. For on the stone altar laid the most beautiful creature he had seen in the land. It was a young girl with long golden blonde hair. She was about fourteen, slightly younger than him. She wore an outfit that looked like a sailor outfit and her eyes were closed. But as much as he admired the sight, he didn't like what he thinks she is.

In the dullness of the chamber, she was glowing with purity and radiance. She was pure beauty. She was pure threat to his people. She was the enemy. She is the Phoenix, a total opposite of his kind. His delirious brother had one of his men to bring her here. It was one thing to fight her out in the battle field, it was another to bring her to their domain, conscious or not. There she lay with a soft glow surrounding her like a cocoon, protecting her from the dark energy of their domain. He knew, however, this glow will soon subside. And that would bring them trouble.

"Relax, brother. It will be fine. She will see it our way." His brother said. "After all, we didn't mistreated her,"

"You called taking her here against her will and laying her on a stone altar like some lamb to be sacrificed, isn't mistreating her? May I remind you of the guards you set to guard 'her chamber', might I add, is just a little better than our dungeons, and does that look like a welcome to you?"

"You are absolutely right," his brother said, slapping himself on the head. He gave orders to prepare a chamber befitting the princess who was to be his queen.

"What?" the younger male screamed in outrage when he heard that. Now he was very worried for the safety of his kingdom. It was bad enough that some of his kind had openly declared war with the Light side. His brother was crazy enough to bring her in and dismissed the threats he was bringing to them, thinking he could unite the two sides. He frustratingly left the room; he had to think of something.

* * *

"Delilia!" he burst into another chamber, calling out to the occupant of the room.

"Demetrius, my brother, what is it?" Delilia said with surprise at his harsh voice and violent entry. As Demetrius, although known to have a terrifying temper, but never it was directed to her.

"Our brother, the king, had officially gone mad!" he ranted out, "He took the Phoenix to our home against her will! I saw her in a small chamber with guards guarding the paths to her door!"

Delilia gasped at this input, "Oh, Demus, what have you done?"

"Do you know what he was trying to do?" he continued telling his sister who stared back, clueless, at him, "He was going to marry her, to make her his queen!"

"This won't do. It would bring chaos to our people."

"Well, apparently, he didn't think so,"

* * *

Hikari woke up, feeling very weak. She took in a few deep breaths as much as her heavy lungs could take and she felt sick. The air was filled with negative energy. It was all around her, choking her, grabbing at her. She turned to throw up on the ground.

"Oh, there you go," a hand immediately reached out to move her long hair away.

Taken by surprise, she jumped away from the touch. It was no good; that movement had caused her stomach to churn violently. She made a gagging movement and covered her mouth to clamp it shut as the urge came forcefully from within her. The woman who had tried to help her quickly grabbed a basin from the bedside and holding it to her, "Here, in here," she said and Hikari let it out.

"Princess," an old woman came in and curtsied to the woman.

"Madam Pam, could you help to clear the room while I clean the child? And prepare a fresh set of clothes for her, please," she said as she helped Hikari into the washroom.

Hikari, even in her state, she was wary of the woman. But the woman took no notice of her defensive mode. She did not show any aggression at all. After the first bile, Hikari had reached inside herself to fight what was affecting her on the outside.

The woman smiled, "I am Delilia, the Princess of my people," she introduced herself, "You are in a guest room of my brother's castle," she said, "I meant you no harm. I just found out from my other brother that our brother, the king, has brought you home. I am absolutely ashamed by the means he used to bring you here. Please accept my apologies."

"It's not your fault," Hikari said, "I am Light," she introduced herself. She had no need to tell the woman her title, because she knew that she was very well aware of her identity.

"Of course, princess," the woman said with humility but with the grace of a princess, "May I help you to clean up and get you something to eat? After that, I would like have a few words with you."

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you," Hikari said, feeling not so bad already. She knew she had to get away from here or she will die of exhaustion.

Delilia bowed and said, "I'll go and arrange with the kitchen then. Should you need anything, Madam Pam is just beyond this door,"

Hikari quickly washed herself only freezing to a knock from Madam Pam who had brought in a fresh set of clothes for her. She dried herself and wrapped a thick towel around her as she studied the garment the old attendant had brought to her. To her surprise, it was white.

"I hope you liked it," a male's voice took her out of her study of the fabric, causing her to tighten her grip to the towel. "I told Madam Pam to get something more suitable for you," he said but there were some hidden messages to his words that she did not understand. The man was about her age with blonde hair, just a shade darker than hers, and grey blue eyes. She could tell that this man is like her a royal and a warrior. He was leaning against the door as he watched her.

_'How long has he been there?'_ she thought with embarrassment.

"Have you no courtesy at all, sir, to walk into a lady's chambers without giving a single notice?" she said to him.

"I knocked, you didn't hear it," he replied simply.

"Still, that does not justify your actions," She said, desperately fighting the blush coming to her face under the cool mask on her face, "May I request that you leave so that I can change?"

"I'm asked to escort you to my sister's chamber, make it quick," he said with a smirk.

Hikari was feeling very hot in the face with humiliation. She grudgingly put on the clothes from the undergarments to the dress. It surprised her that it fits her. It was an off shoulder dress with long sleeve that covers her to her ankle. The torso was embroidered with silver threads to make patterns of flora. She made a point not to admire the gown, at least not now, with a six foot tall annoying prince, waiting on the other side of it.

She took a brush to brush her hair and then turned to open the door just as someone knocked on the door, "I'm done," she said.

"Not quite, princess," he said as he took her gently by the hand into the room and sat her down on the bed. He took a box from the dresser and kneeled in front of her. He opened the box, revealing a matching pair of heels. "You don't mean to walk around the hall barefooted, do you?" he said teasingly.

"No," she said as he slipped the pair of shoes to her feet.

"Madam Pam is a genius," he said with a warm grin, "She got your clothes and your shoes sizes accurately," The old woman curtseyed at his praises.

"Thank you," Hikari said shyly to the old woman.

"Well, we are ready," he said as he stood and offered her his elbow.

"Thank you, but I can walk by myself, sir," she said with dignity but not rudely and walked out of the room.

"Will you please not call me 'sir'? It makes me feel old," he said as he went after her, "My name is Demetrius, the second-,"

"Second prince, I know," she said, "And your brother, Demus, became king just recently, is it not?" she said, "What does he want from me?" she demanded irritatingly.

"That is what Delilia wants to speak to you about," Demetrius said, "She is wiser with words compared to me and my brother, will you please hear her out?" She was very hesitant about the place, he could see it. But she was brave. Despite what this place was doing to her, she was still able to walk with a head held high. He admired her for that.

They continued walking through hallways and various turnings till they reached a door. Demetrius knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in," a muffled reply was heard. Demetrius pushed the door open and guided her in.

"Hello again, princess," Delilia looked up and greeted her with a smile, "I'm glad to see that you look better."

"For now," Hikari answered.

Delilia turned to her brother, "Thank you, Demetrius," Demetrius bowed lightly to her and left the girls to their own means. "Come," Delilia invited her to the table, "I hope the food suits your taste," Delilia was observing her awkward ways and smiled. She liked the girl, perhaps it was because she doesn't have many companions of her status. The girl was decent enough. But she knew that this girl does not belong here. It was a shame though that they were enemies by nature.

"Is the food alright?" she asked when she saw that Hikari had pushed her plate away, her food relatively untouched.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm not hungry," Hikari said politely.

Delilia sighed softly as she too pushed her plate away and dismissed the servants, "You are wondering why you are here," she said with a nod. "Demetrius came barging in, angry at Demus," she said, starting from what she know, "That was how I know you are here. I went to see Demus to try to talk him out of his delirious plan, but he urged me to come and care for you,"

"What plan?" Hikari asked.

Delilia grey eyes looked back at her and said, "He plans to make you his queen. He said that that way our kingdoms may learn to compromise and we'll obtain a peaceful community," Hikari was speechless and stared back at her. But when Delilia did not say anything more, she said, "Your brother is an idiot," To her surprise, Delilia laughed. Despite herself, she couldn't help it, she laughed too.

"I agree," Delilia said. But soon the laughter died, "Demetrius said we have to get you out of here or you will die," Delilia said.

"He is right," Hikari said honestly. The previous hostility disappeared, "I can't stay here. I'm already sick when I woke up,"

Delilia had hoped to talk a little more but Hikari soon became tired. Delilia offered to escort her back to her room, but they saw Demetrius, waiting outside her chamber.

"Well?" he asked his sister. He took in the condition of the weary girl and frowned, her strength was fading fast. It wasn't even very long ago that she had woken up.

"I told her, and you're right. She's waning fast. She can't live in our kind of environment. If she dies, the balance will definitely be disturbed," Delilia said, "I'll try talking to Demus,"

"Forget Demus. I'm breaking her out whether he likes it or not," Demetrius said impatiently.

He led Hikari along the halls. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"We are opposites, but that don't mean all of us are as you perceived, princess," he said, "We, children of Darkness, isn't evil by nature and you know it," She smiled at that. It was true.

Half way through the halls, one of Demetrius's men came to him with an urgent message. The Prince of Sun had come to the rescue with a companion. Demetrius gave orders to stall the news reaching his brother and discreetly allow them through, leading them to the outer chamber. He then led her to the chamber where he had set for them to meet and told her to sit and wait when he saw that she was beginning to lose consciousness and focus.

"Let's hope that your prince charming is a skilled fighter," he said with a smirk, proud like a warrior he was, "so that I can answer to my brother,"

"He is my cousin," she said as she leaned back on the wall for support, "and I don't think you need to worry about his skill. He is one of our elites." Her eyes drooped.

"Light," he shook her lightly, "may I call you that? I need you to stay awake. I don't know how much had been taken from you. It seems to me, very little is left in you," he said with a frown.

She snorted lightly, "Sleeping is one way to rejuvenate," she said but she fought to stay awake. She can sleep when she is in a safer place. Who knows if she can wake up if she sleeps here and now, "By the way, what did you mean when you said to look for something more suitable for me?" she asked, looking down at the dress.

"My brother stocked up your wardrobe, but they didn't look very decent in your term, if you understand what I mean." He told her.

In her drowsiness, she let out a giggle. "Thank you," she said, "I'd feel very much insulted if I were to wear them,"

"Let me get this straight with you. I help you to protect my people." He said to her.

"Let me get this straight with you. I'd rather destroy everything and die than I to let your other kind to take over," she said, "I know you are different, even your idiot of a brother. At least I'll make it quick."

"You're delirious," he said as he barked out a laugh.

"No," she said, "I'm exhausted,"

Minutes later, Sol walked into the room with a tuxedo clad companion. Demetrius looked up from her. "Going to a masquerade, gentlemen?" he asked them.

"Hikari!" the tuxedo clad man saw her.

Sol caught her eyes and found relief that she was still holding up. She gave him a smile. He glared at Demetrius with loathing who looked back at him with a challenge. The young man was not going to release her to them without a fight clearly.

Sol wasted no time and charged at him as he sent an instruction to Mamoru, _/Take Hikari while I fight him!/_

Mamoru moved. But the young man was a skilled fighter. With just a skillful slip, he went pass Motoki and came to him. He threw a punch to his gut. But in the short moment when Mamoru bent over in pain against him, the young man told him with a whisper, "Take her and go," and threw Mamoru pass him towards Hikari.

Mamoru landed with a painful thud as he turned and went to Hikari who looked very tired, "Are you okay?" he asked. She offered a small smile as he carried her.

Motoki, who caught up with Demetrius, attacked again and again. He managed to land a powerful blow on him as Mamoru carried Hikari. He had a peculiar feeling about this guy.

"Let's go," Mamoru went to him when he saw that the guy had stopped fighting.

"This is too easy," Motoki commented in confusion.

"Go, before the guards alerted my brother," the young man coughed as he pushed himself up and held on to his chest in pain. They took his advice and quickly escaped.


	24. Chapter 24: Rescued

**When the Moon meets the Star by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Sailor Moon…but Hikari and Sol – Apollos is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 23****: Rescued**

They reappeared at the place where she was taken and detransformed back to their civilian form. Both males quickly turned their attention to the girl in Mamoru's arms. She was in a barely conscious state. When they were reassured that she will be fine, they debated on where they should take her. After some light argument they agreed, Motoki reluctantly, to let Hikari stay at Mamoru's place for the night. By the time they reached his apartment, she was fast asleep in Mamoru's arms. With the help of Motoki, they got into the apartment.

Mamoru went straight into his room and set her on the bed. She looked like Barbie with her long blonde hair and white gown and matching shoes. It felt ridiculous to him, although, he had to admit that she looked beautiful. He just wasn't use to her wearing dresses this elegant. With an amused smile at the thought, he bent to take off her shoes and covered her with the blankets.

He came out of his room and found Motoki on the phone. He was talking with Usagi, to tell her that her sister was safe, "Yes, she is fine. Just remember to bring a change of clothes to the arcade for her tomorrow." Motoki sighed as he cut the lines. He turned his head to Mamoru, "Sorry about earlier,"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mamoru asked the older blonde haired man. He pulled out two cans of drinks from the refrigerator and offered one to Motoki.

"Yeah, I just overreacted," Motoki said, accepting the can from Mamoru.

"I guess I could understand that," Mamoru said thoughtfully, "So, you are Sol Apollos,"

"And you are cape boy," Motoki said teasingly.

"Oi," he said warningly.

"Sorry, can't help it," Motoki said, "She knows?" he asked nudging his head towards his room.

"Yeah, only her, now you," Mamoru said, "She told me she knew from the beginning went the youma attacked the street and we have to evacuate the arcade,"

"That was your debut?" Motoki asked, reminiscing that day. Mamoru nodded. "You now know about the girls then," Motoki asked. Mamoru nodded again. "Planning to tell Usagi-chan,"

"No, not yet," Mamoru said, "I don't think she'll appreciate much if she knows I was Tuxedo Kamen," Motoki chuckled at the dark haired teen. "The others are ready to kill me if they know. I'm not their comrade, that probably makes me their enemy,"

"Well, I best get going," Motoki said as he finished his drink, "Mind if I go see her?"

"Nope, go ahead," Mamoru sipped from his can, staring into the night. A few minutes later, Motoki came out, saying he should get going.

* * *

Mamoru woke up on his couch in the morning a little confused, but the night's event came back to him. He went to his room to check on Hikari. She was still sleeping soundly. He sighed as he saw the time. He wondered if he should go to school. He decided not to. Just then, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey, is she okay?" Motoki asked, over the phone.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping," he said.

"Did she look pale or even slightly unusual, like her nails or hair turn black or something?" Motoki asked again.

Mamoru thought it was a weird question, but none the less he checked. "She does look a little pale, but her temperature is normal," Mamoru said, "her nails and hair didn't turn black or anything."

"I see," Motoki said, "I'm coming over later to check on her. When will you be home?" he asked.

"Actually, I decided to stay home today, just in case, if she wakes up later. I'll bring her to the arcade if she feels up to it," Mamoru told him.

"In that case, I'll come over before I go to the arcade," Motoki said, "I'm on my way out,"

Mamoru was still a little sleepy and grunted as they disconnect. He stood and with a last look at the sleeping girl, he left to make himself coffee. While the water was put to boil, he washed himself and went back to the kitchen. He made the coffee and took a sip of the bitter concoct. Putting the cup down, he went to collect the newspaper at his letterbox as he would daily do.

"Not going to school, young man," the old guard asked him as he walked pass.

"No," he answered, "I have something to do today,"

He doesn't normally skip school but it didn't matter to him since he could easily catch up on his studies. Just as he approached his apartment, he caught a distressed vibe, stronger at the direction of his apartment. _Hikari!_ He thought. He ran back to the room and entered as fast as he could. He heard her screams and made a mad dash to his room. She was thrashing and screaming in pain that he felt so lost.

"Hikari!" he cried out as he tried to wake her with a shake. "Hikari!" he tried again. This time, he panicked when she glowed in silver light.

"Mamoru!" Motoki called out from his bedroom door. He had rushed up and into the room when he felt the vibe when he arrived. He quickly took his place next to her. He closed his eyes in concentration. He frowned at her state and opened his eyes as she settled back on the bed, back to sleep.

"What went wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"She had been robbed of her energy during her stay there," Motoki said, "That explains her fatigue. At the same time, she needs to rejuvenate. As the energy she was exposed to was impure, it causes a different reaction to her body. Instead of strengthening her, it poisons her. If she were to stay at that place for a long time, she will lose her identity. It also means the Hikari we know will die."

"The Phoenix, the Blue Phoenix, is a sacred being to the Phoenix Clan," Motoki explained, "She was created and borne in such away that she can not be defiled by evil. One cannot betray oneself. It's death in her term. That's why the Blue Phoenix is the natural leader to the Phoenix Clan."

"Her body naturally fights the evil substance," Motoki said as he reached up and stroked her hair gently. Hikari stirred lightly and her breathing patterns changed, indicating her awakening. Both Motoki and Mamoru focussed on her with concern. "How are you feeling?" Motoki asked gently.

"Like crap," she answered but there was a weak smile on her face.

"I'll get you some water," Mamoru said.

"Thanks," she said to the dark haired youth.

When Mamoru left the room, Motoki turned back to her, "Never. Do that . Again." Motoki said sternly, "You should have been more careful,"

"I didn't think," Hikari said as she pushed herself up with difficulty, "Demus would pull that stance,"

"That guy I fought was Demus?" Motoki asked surprise, it didn't quite make sense to him. He was sure that the young man was trying to let them escape.

"No," she answered, "That's Demetrius,"

"In anyways, they are your natural enemies. I would have thought you have more sense to be suspicious and extra careful of them," Motoki reprimanded.

"Yes, they are, but they are the only sub-clan that had never showed violence and hostility to us," she said, "That guy, Demetrius, is the brother of Demus,"

Mamoru came back with a glass of water. They helped to prop her weary body up properly before handing the glass to her. "Thank you," she said to Mamoru.

Motoki asked as she took a gulp of water, "What did they want?"

At this, she nearly choked on the water as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Mamoru held on to the glass of water for her. "It seems that the young king, Demus, is a great idiot," she laughed as she recalled her conversation with Delilia. "His grand plan was to make me his queen," she fell into a fit of laughter.

Motoki turned red with outrage, "What?"

Mamoru somehow found the sight before him ridiculous. She was kidnapped with the intention to be 'proposed' to by her enemy and she was laughing while Motoki got enraged. She was peculiar.

"You heard me right," she said, trying to stifle her laughter. She then looked down on herself, blushing with embarrassment, "I look ridiculous in this,"

"I think you look beautiful," Mamoru complimented, "Like a real princess,"

Motoki stared at him, "She is a real princess," he stated.

Hikari smiled shyly at him, "But how am I supposed to get out like this?"

Motoki turned to Hikari and said with a smile, "I told Usagi to bring a change of clothes for you,"

Hikari grinned, "Arigato,"

"Okay, so I'm gonna go to work now. See you in a while." Motoki said, ruffling her hair.

* * *

Mamoru made a simple meal for the both of them and had a rather awkward meal as he wasn't accustomed to having a guest at home, much less a girl. He observed her again. She seemed oblivious to his staring and questioning gaze, but he knew that she knew he was staring.

"Just shoot," she said suddenly, "You have plenty of questions, don't you?"

"I don't even know where to start," he said.

She smiled setting down her utensils and began telling him about her, "Well, apart from what you already know about me, I should also tell you what I do, and how I came to be here," she said. He nodded indicating that he was listening. "The Blue Phoenix," she began, "is a title among the Phoenix Clan and there can be only one Blue Phoenix at a time. As the Blue Phoenix, I am among one of those who held the most coveted source of power by the enemies. I am the leader, queen, of the Phoenix Clan by right, and the Keeper of Light," she said, "As for how I am here: As a Star Warrior, I shouldn't have been bothered by what happens on Terra…I mean, Earth, unless of course it was necessary. So in another words, I would not be here if I was not needed or in some ways involved."

Mamoru was silent as he waited for her to continue, "How I ended up here goes back ages ago," she said and suddenly asked, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Can't say I believe in them?" Mamoru shrugged.

"Well, I don't, but that's the most simple way to explain, well, all of this," she said with a sigh, "I was involved with a case in my, er, previous lifetime and I'm stuck here for now because I died and left my business somewhat unfinished. But my previous matter was not the only reason I have to stay here. My enemies have infiltrated Earth in my absence. Truth be told, Earth won't stand a chance should they rise to take over. But I'm not the only one who stands against them, that was one of the reasons why they are in search for me, because I hold one of the greatest destructive powers in the Universe. If I became one of them, then no one can stand in their way."

"Could this have anything to do with what the Senshis are looking for?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. What they are looking for has nothing to do with what I'm doing, so is what you are looking for," she said.

"You know what I'm looking for?"

"I'm just guessing, but I know for sure that you and the girls are looking for the same thing, only with a different motive," she said.

"Then, do you know what are we suppose to look for, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you or the girls. It will be revealed when the time is right,"

"You said my allegiance should be with Sailor Moon, why is that?" he asked.

She replied with an enigmatic smile, "Isn't that what your heart tells you?"

Mamoru shrugged, "At first, I don't really have a choice since I always black out when Sailor Moon transforms and Tuxedo Kamen takes over. I began to slowly gain consciousness in him, well, me. I began to find questions in my life. My parents died when I was six and I lost my memories, I began having weird dreams that I don't understand. I thought it was because of my traumatic past that subconsciously I still remembered and then it began to fade until recently. I was always seeing this dream of a princess. I felt that I know her even here, but I couldn't put a face or a name to it."

Hikari gave a knowing smile and leaned over slightly, "You should know her name, the name of this dream princess, the name that you know her by in your dreams,"

"Serenity," he answered as she gave a nod.

"I was one of those to guard the princess even when she has her own guards. Her mother worried over the girls so I was also requested to keep them on their toes. But when destruction came upon them even I was unable to help. We were greatly outnumbered and Evil was growing more powerful with each wail and painful cries and death. They were growing stronger and we were overwhelmed."

As she was telling the tale, Mamoru had a flashback of what happened of her description and it was giving him a spiteful headache. She noticed that he was reacting uncomfortably to her tale; she stopped immediately and quickly attended to him, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.


End file.
